Monkey Bite
by sheenasalam
Summary: Became even more AU. takes place between DBZ/DBGT the families of goten and trunks dicover a strange mark on both of them, what does this mark mean? what will happen with goten and trunks? Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Vegeta OOC
1. What Is That? Pt 1

A/N: this story is to take place between DBZ and GT Goten, Trunks are 14, and 15 years old, I am just now getting into the swing of writing again so Microsoft Word is editing this. Please enjoy Sheena Salam.

Chapter 1: What Is That? Pt 1

"Ahhhhhh! What is that on your collarbone? " ChiChi shrieked as she was bringing in a fresh towel into Goten's room. Goten who was in the mists of undressing, did not hear his mother, started to undo his belt buckle from his pants when his mother started in again. "GOTEN! WHAT…IS…THAT?" Goten turned around to see that his mother was pointing at his collarbone. He looked down and saw a dark red and purple blotch just under his collarbone "Oh, well would you look at that." He replied in a manner reminiscent of his father, who was off training Uub. "That isn't something you should forget about," she snarled grabbing his ear, digging her nail into it pulling him out of his room.

Heading out the door, going next door to Gohan and Videl's house. ChiChi started ramming the side of her fist on the just recently repaired wooden door.

Videl who had martial arts training under her belt dodged ChiChi's fist as she opened the door. Giving a nervous chuckle at seeing ChiChi with Goten in tow calls to her husband, "Gohan, I think this is for you."

Leaning back so he could be seen from the bathroom doorway pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and stared, "Mom?" he asked. When he was finally out of the bathroom and sitting in the living room with a cup of tea he waited for his mother to begin her likely rant.

"Do you know what your brother DID?" ChiChi asked her oldest son.

Taking this as the rhetorical question it was, he did not respond

"He slept with a girl, A GIRL!"

Gohan paused for a moment then asked an admittedly stupid question, "Are you mad he slept with a 'girl', or are you mad he slept with someone in general".

At this Videl piped up "Are you sure it was a girl, is there any girl clothes that aren't yours in his room?"

Chichi angered by this did not get the chance to respond as Goten finally spoke up. "Mom I didn't sleep with a girl." ChiChi's eyes widened at the implications before her son amended himself, "or anyone".

"So you're a Cross dresser?" Videl Inquired.

Marching over to the young woman readied to aim a well-placed slap across her face only to have it caught in mid-swing by Videl.

"My son is NOT A CROSS DRESSER!" ChiChi yelled as it changed from its original growl.

Gohan turned to his mother and wife, "Enough you two, this about Goten, not you."

Videl chuckled, "Common ChiChi I'm only poking fun".

From the couch Goten piped up, "I don't mind."

Angrily ChiChi turned to her son, "You should, she was degrading you!"

"No she wasn't, she was only joking." He said in a small shy voice hoping not to incur the wrath of his mother anymore.

Gohan turned to Videl and said "Videl, Go check on Pan, you're really not helping here". Eager to get the two women separated, he turns to his mother and tells her to go ahead and go home, and he will talk to Goten.

ChiChi leaves with a nod. Goten tries to leave after his mother only to be caught in a vice like grip headlock by his older brother. "You're not going anywhere Goten, except with me I promised mom I would talk to you. Now follow me." Then calling to Videl "I'm going outside with Goten I'll be back after a bit."

Gohan and Goten flew off towards the mountains. Gohan spaced out thinking about how he had grown accustomed to being a father figure to Goten since their father, Goku, is either dead or off training most of the time, Goku is more an enabler than someone to deal punishments which is why he himself would get away with things when he was younger. Finding himself laughing about when Icarus showed up to the house after he had save him from the forest fire, with his mom telling him to get rid of him, only to find that his father had outfitted a nearby cave to be Icarus' new home.

Gohan was snapped out of his trance when Goten asked him "Where are we going? Because I swear we just passed Capsule Corp." Gohan shook his head to shake away the memory to focus on the task only to look down and see Vegeta staring up at them from the balcony of his and Bulma's room. Once again trying, to refocus on talking to Goten, about upsetting their mom, while their dad was gone.

Turning to Goten with a sigh, "I thought I told you not to do anything to upset mom you know how stressed and tired she is especially since Dad, you, and I are super sayians. I think she sometimes wishes that she had extended youth like Dad and Vegeta in order to just keep up with us. I want you to tell me the truth Goten where did the hickey come from?"

Goten looks at his brother and sincerely replies, "I honestly don't know all I remember is that last week I had some pain there but I didn't think anything of it and dismissed it".

Gohan looked down to see that Vegeta was still watching them; he shook his head and sighed thinking to himself _"Vegeta will kill me for this."_ Turning to his younger brother, he motions for him to follow him.

They descended down till where at eye level with Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta would you mind if we came in so I can inspect this mark on Goten, that's gotten mom all worked up?"

Vegeta scoffs turns around and walks in leaving the door open. Gohan and Goten just stay there confused. Vegeta retorts, "Are you coming in or not?" Gohan and Goten nod their heads and briskly come inside.

Bulma sits up in bed "Oh. Hi boys, what brings you here so late?"

Vegeta snapped "Nothing that concerns you, woman. Go back to bed."

"I'll probably find out anyways." Bulma replies as she gets up to follow them.

They head down to the living room and turn on the light.

Bulma sees the mark on Goten "Oh my Goten, has your mom seen this?"

Gohan injects "Yeah, she almost broke down our door again over it".

"Is this true Goten?" Bulma asks him

Goten looks down and nods.

Gohan looks over the dark colored blotch on his brother and takes mental notes about it.

"Well it certainly looks like a hickey," he mutters to himself", but if what you say is true than maybe it's a bug bite or something."

Bulma curious inspects the mark closely, "I don't see any punctures so I don't think it's a bug bite, why don't I take a sample."

Gohan shook his head at this, "No. Mom would be angrier if something's missing once she gets him back"

Bulma nodded in agreement, then looked at Goten again, "Why don't you go into Trunks room and grab a shirt, he's over at a friend's house." Nodding Goten did as he was told, happy to get away from the scrutiny of Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan; he just wished Trunks, was there so they could talk. Quickly he grabbed a red and blue long-sleeved shirt, knowing it was one of Trunks' favorites.

Pulling it on over his head, he went back to the adults.

"I still think you should let me take a sample," Bulma said. Vegeta turned to his wife, "I would rather not have that loud woman pounding on our door in the dead of night simply because you wanted a sample". He said with a sneer in his usual arrogant tone.

Bulma started in, "excuse me, 'our' door, I believe since I am the one who pays the bills, and runs the company, that it is strictly 'my' door."

Goten stifled a laugh, anyone who did not know them would think that their constant bickering was going to drive them apart. Nevertheless, Goten and everyone was well aware that they enjoyed their constant back and forth. It is just how they were, and as families went, they were not exactly as close as he was and his family was but they were a lot better than others he had seen. Vegeta never laid a hand on Trunks when it was not sparring, and though a serious hardass he did well by his family. Bulma on the other hand was the all around parent she disciplined Trunks as well as spoiled him rotten. He did not want for anything, but he was also well aware it could be taken away at any moment, sometimes Goten really envied his best friend.

He shook his head and went back to listening as the couple went back and forth trying to rile the other, but it looked to him like Gohan was the one being riled. Deciding to rescue his brother, he stepped fully into the room.

Noticing that his brother was back in the room Gohan interrupts the bickering couple "So what are we going to agree on what it is to tell mom until we can find out what it is really?"

Bulma suggests, "You could say it's a bruise." Just as she happened to glance over at Vegeta who for once was thinking hard on something like he knew something.

Mumbling to himself "_No… it couldn't be… hmm_" as Vegeta trailed off

Bulma snaps at Vegeta "You sure seemed like you had an idea care to share with the rest of us".

Vegeta scoffs "Just say it's a mark left by a blasted leach since you guys enjoy swimming in the river so damned much".

"That works for me." Gohan replies, "Well we should be getting back, before I get yelled at by both of them". He gave a slight shudder at the thought.

After saying their goodbyes, Gohan and Goten headed home.

End Chapter 1


	2. What Is That? Pt 2

Chapter 2: What Is That? Pt 2

A few days later, Trunks calls to his mom. "Hey Mom, Do you know where my favorite Red and Blue long sleeve shirt is?"

Bulma walks up to his room, and "Goten and Gohan were over the other night and Goten needed a shirt he probably barrowed it."

Trunks pulls on another shirt and comes out of his closest "Okay mom, is it okay I go over there to see Goten and get my shirt back".

"Sure Trunks just be back in time for dinner at the latest. You know how ChiChi hates it went you stay the night without her and I talking about it first."

Trunks walk by his mom to head down stairs to grab a loaf of toast to eat on the why over to Goten's house.

Vegeta was doing push-ups in the living room when Trunks walked by him "Boy where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Goten's house mom said it was okay."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Okay dad."

Vegeta yells to Bulma "Woman I'll be escorting the boy to Kakarot's place".

Bulma interjects "Why? What makes this time so different? You know he has gone over there by himself thousands of times".

Vegeta gets up and points to behind Trunks jaw line revealing a blotch identical to the one on Goten.

Bulma concludes, "If that is the case then I'm coming to. I've wanted to try out this new jet that I designed and I want to test it against you guys flying"

Vegeta and Trunks roll their eyes and sigh they hated being Bulma's test monkeys when she builds a new jet. They do not mind when it is the GR or other training things, it is as if she wants to travel as fast as they do or faster.

Bulma heads out doors and de-capsulated the jet. It was a sleek jet, (A/N: think F/A-18 hornet or F-16 w/o rockets in the shape) Bulma goes into explaining the jet "The royal military was about to dismantle it for parts when I saw it and they let me take it and remodel it for passenger use…" Vegeta interrupts her "Woman, let's go before the sun goes down!"

Bulma groaned and hopped into the jet, and starts the engine and starts to lift off the ground Vegeta does comment, "I see that you have made a lot of changes to that craft" Vegeta and Trunks lift off the ground even with the jet Bulma signals to Trunks and Vegeta a countdown 3,2,1, GO! Bulma takes off ahead of Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta evens out with Bulma and then takes a lead only to be head off by Trunks for a short time. Bulma takes a lead ahead of Trunks. Vegeta powers up and speeds way ahead of Bulma. Bulma pushes on the thrusters gaining speed to catch up with Vegeta leaving Trunks behind. Trunks then powers up to Super Sayian and catches up with his parents then snickers at Vegeta before shooting of very ahead, before powering down and landing at the door of the Son's house, Followed by Vegeta and then Bulma.

Before Trunks could enjoy his win Vegeta spoils it "Don't get to cocky I let you win." Trunks groaned, _"Why can't dad just admit he lost instead of ruining my victory?" _Bulma chimes in "I believe you won fair and square." Walking up to him and patted him on the back before walking the rest of the way to the door.

Bulma knocks on the door with a small scowl on her face. ChiChi opens the door to see the Briefs family at her door by the look on Bulma and Vegeta's faces there was most likely something wrong "Why don't you come in I'll put on some tea." Then she tells Trunks that Goten is out fishing for dinner. Vegeta asks, "Where is your oldest he should be in on this conversation as well". ChiChi nervously replies, "He's home next door, but I wouldn't…" Vegeta leaves slamming the door shut and headed to Gohan's house before she could finish what she was going to say. Trunks heads out to go find Goten at Goku's favorite fishing spot.

Vegeta kicks in the door to Gohan's house and throws open their bedroom door catching Gohan and Videl in the middle of having sex. "Boy we have some things we need to discuss, Now get some clothes on and head over to Kakarot's" Vegeta turns around only to have a hairbrush shatter against the back of his head Vegeta ignored it knowing it was the girl that threw it.

Vegeta waited in their living room until Gohan came out in some shorts and a dark blue tank top. "Well at least you're not naked, now let's go." Gohan grumbled about having to leave Videl.

After they got to his parent's house Gohan demands, "Vegeta you better have a good explanation for interrupting Videl and I, since today is our anniversary."

"It has something to do with that hickey that was discovered on your brother and the fact that one has been discovered on my son." Vegeta bluntly pointed out

"My Goten is not Gay!" screeched ChiChi as she lunged at Vegeta's throat only to have her mid section hooked by her oldest son just before Vegeta was preparing for a counter attack

Gohan halts the argument before it gets worse stating, "How about I go get them and bring them back here."

"Whatever you say Gohan" ChiChi said in a defeated voice where as Vegeta just gave a "humph"

"Bulma make sure these two don't hurt each other." Pleaded Gohan

"Like that Amazon could ever hurt me.," boasted Vegeta

ChiChi sent an icy glare in Vegeta's direction "_That's because you never met my frying pan with your head."_

Gohan looked at his mom "On second thought, Bulma, I have a better idea. Mom I want you to sit right here." He led his mother to a chair by the kitchen sink "This is for your own good mom. I hope you can forgive me." He bound his mother's wrists behind the chair with KI rings and both her legs to a leg of the chair each so she will not move.

Gohan walks back into the living room to see a laughing Bulma and Vegeta just about to snicker. "Okay I'm headed out to get them" with that Gohan left


	3. Fishing For Trouble

A/N: I cannot believe I finally got some reviews I was about to give up Thank you for the reviews they lifted my spirits to get that review.

Chapter 3: Fishing for Trouble

Goten and Trunks were having fun fishing and have already caught three giant fish. Goten being the most experienced swimmer "I bet I can hold my breath under water longer than you". "I bet you can't," boasted Trunks. "Let's find out!" shouted Goten and they both dunk under water.

Gohan happens to see this and dives in after the two boys, and pulls them out of the water.

"What's the deal Gohan?" Trunks spat out after getting a mouthful of water. Goten looked at his brother who looked a bit troubled about something. "Goten, Trunks get your clothes on, and gather this fish up and come back to the house with me we are having a families discussion." Ordered Gohan, Goten asked Gohan "Are we in trouble, because I swear we didn't do it". Gohan happened to notice the blotch on both Goten and Trunks looked identical and the fact that they did appear around the same time was making Gohan have questions stir in his head. "Okay ready" after Trunks pulled his last shoe on. "Ready to go Gohan" Goten stated as he picked up the last fish. "Let's go" as Gohan lifted off the ground and headed towards the houses followed by Trunks and Goten.

When they got to the house, Goten left the fish by the door for later and headed inside with his brother and best friend. "Boys we want you to sit over there on the couch we need to ask you a few questions." Bulma said in a deadly serious tone that the two boys were familiar with if they were possibly in trouble. Vegeta looked at Gohan "Boy maybe you should go and get Kakarot if this is something that I could tolerate missing some training over so can he". Gohan left without a word.

On his way to the lookout, he thought, "_It must be serious if Vegeta is willing to miss out on training. Maybe it has to do with what he was think it could be when Goten and I, were over the other night. Nah, that can't be it, can it."_ Before he knew it, he was at the lookout. When he landed, his Namekian friend greeted him "Oh hey Dendea, where is my father I need to talk to him it's important." "This way" Dendea led out and Gohan followed him on the way he pasted his old friend and teacher Piccolo "Dendea", Piccolo called out "I need to talk to Gohan for a moment just bring Goku back here." Dendea nodded and head off to get Goku.

"Gohan I've been noticing subtle changes in Trunks and Goten ki it seems like it is slowly dropping unlike how that heart virus was with Goku it seems different." Gohan lowered his head "I know that is why we are having a families meeting and apparently it is serious enough that Vegeta is willing to miss training. But I have a feeling that Vegeta might know what it is but isn't saying anything hoping to be able to dismiss it being said thing."

"Hey, what going on you guys look as if someone is dying." Goku said as he approached his son whom was with his former teacher. "Hey dad, I know that training Uub is important to you right now but something serious is going on at home that even Vegeta is willing to miss out on some training to get this all figured out." Gohan said seriously, "It has to do with Goten and Trunks." Piccolo added on. "But I'm going to stay up here there is no need for me to be involved with family issues that I don't need to be involved with just report to Vegeta what I told you Gohan." Gohan nodded Goku shrugged "It must be really bad if Vegeta is actually involved with what is going on". Gohan replied with a nod, "We better get back to our houses where we are discussing this." Goku nodded and Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder and left, and then arrived at the Son residence.

Goku walked over to Trunks and Goten he could feel a difference in their KI. Gohan went and unbound his mom from the chair only to be met in the back of the head with a fry pan "That was for leaving me to sit like that for over an hour." Screeched ChiChi, Gohan apologized and followed her into the living room.

"Goten and Trunks," Bulma said sternly "Just exactly how did you both got those hickeys" Goten was the first to answer " Like I told you Gohan I had some pain there last week and dismissed it and didn't think anything of it." Trunks nodded "Same here, I just didn't think anything of it period". "In addition", at the same time they both said "We're Not Gay so don't even think it." Goku busted out laughing, "Is that what this is about!" Gohan held his head "Father, Can you at least be serious about this" Then turns his attention to Trunks and Goten "Can you both show dad what it is that we are talking about". Trunks moved his head around to show the hickey that was along his jaw line and Goten removed his shirt revealing the hickey just under his collarbone. Goku looked at each hickey "Oh I remember having one of those it looked just like that but it was on my abs".

"Kakarot, Tell me what happened after you noticed it?" Vegeta questioned

"Well it kind of disappeared after ChiChi and I had mated after we got married."

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT‼!" Vegeta shouted and stormed out of the house.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and sorry if and anytime up until now any of the characters were OOC. With some of the scenes, it was hard to keep Vegeta in character, especially in chapter two. When he interrupted Gohan and Videl, I accidentally trapped myself in a shoot how would he react situation. So let me know how I did with that and/or tell me how I should have done that.

Please Review

SHEENASALAM


	4. It is Called Simian Bitan

A/N: Hey, thanks again for the reviews hope you like this next chapter Please Read and Review

Chapter 4: It is Called Simian Bitan

After knocking a few trees down and blasting a new crater into a nearby mountain, Vegeta started walking back to the Son's House. He needed the time to figure out how to get the boys cured and quickly. From what he remembers of what Nappa and Raditz told, him Monkey Bite is a very slow and painful death if left untreated. _"Crap! How am I to tell them? Telling the woman is one thing but the Amazon is a whole other battlefield that I really do not want to enter? Well I could…no, I should not they will think I hit myself with that Amazon's frying pan. I got it I'll ask Kakarot and his oldest how I should tell them but first I need to confirm something."_ Then he realized he was back at the Son's House and walked in.

"Gohan I need to find out from you if you had ever noticed something like that on your person?" Vegeta asked Gohan pondered the question for a bit "Actually I don't know I would have to ask Videl". "Ask me what?" Videl asked, Gohan looked at Videl and asked her "Vegeta was wondering if I had even noticed a hickey looking thing on me and I told him that I would have to ask you." he stated. Videl thought about it then said "Come to think of it I did see something like that on him it was on his back just above… where… his… tail… used… to… be." Then she started to blush.

ChiChi then asked "and just when was this when you noticed this" turning into a growl. Videl said shyly "a couple months after Majin Buu was destroyed, because I was afraid of losing him again and we got a little carried away and…"

Gohan cut her off more willing to take his mother's wrath over premarital sex "so we mated." ChiChi calmed herself down and calmly said "Gohan you better be glad that you two are married now and just now hearing about this because you know that if I had heard about that beforehand I would have tore you a new one."

Videl asked Vegeta after getting over her sudden fear "Why did you want to know what does it have to do with Goten?" Gohan then told her "Trunks as well apparently the leach theory got throw out the window and before you say it they also threw the gay theory out the window as well".

Vegeta replied, "Before I answer your question I have one more question to ask you. Did it disappear after you mated?" Videl gave a puzzled look at him, Vegeta sighed, and requested "Turn around boy let me see your back." Gohan turned around and lifted the back of his shirt; Vegeta saw the scar left by a hickey that has cured by mating.

Feeling defeated Vegeta took a seat. "To be honest I would rather deal with two gay sayians than this, it's a disease called Simian Bitan or Monkey Bite, and it's potentially fatal when left untreated."

A/N: I know that the first half of that last line seemed very OOC for Vegeta but I did it that way to get my point across, what I figure Vegeta would have been more willing to deal with.

Sorry, about the extremely short chapter the next chapter will be going into detail about the symptoms, and as to what to expect as the disease progresses.


	5. Slow and Painful

A/N: If I fail to have a character mention what stage they are in this will also double as a reference chapter. Well hope you like it Read and Review.

I apologize now Vegeta will be OOC quite abet.

Chapter 5: Slow and Painful

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE‼" Trunks and Goten shouted and then started to bawl. Vegeta retorted, "You're not going to die, not if I have anything to say about it. Since the quickest cure is out of the question…" ChiChi and Bulma cut him off "Damn right…" Vegeta cut them back off "I already knew that." "Kakarot will you take me back to Capsule Corp., I need to get something from the GR." Goku nodded and walked over to Vegeta and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and left. Bulma thought to herself _"What could he have that is in the GR?"_

Meanwhile back at CC…

"Thanks Kakarot." _"I was hoping I wouldn't have to reference that book for anything other than injuries and a minor sayian cold."_ Once he grabbed the book out of the GR, he headed back to where Goku is. "Got it let's go."

Returning to the Son's households…

ChiChi was getting irritated and was starting to feel like Vegeta did not want to tell them what was going on she was about to lose her temper just as they got back. Noticing Vegeta was holding a book. He sat down at the table and started to put ki into it and the book octupled (8x's) in size, then opened it to the section that he needed.

Bulma asked Vegeta "What is that book exactly?" He sighed and reluctantly replied, "It's a book that almost every elite sayian should have. It is a survival/med book but mine is the full version since I am from the royal bloodline. That is enough chit chat I'll try my best to simple it out for you if you have questions AFTER I read it all."

"Monkey Bite, It only affects Sayian Males after hitting puberty. This disease goes in five

The first side effect of this disease is a monkey bit or hickey that only appears on the torso of the body not the head/face, arms, legs, or male anatomy. This lasts until the third stage.

The second stage is strange food cravings like a pregnant woman that progressively gets worse, which eventually turns, into cannibalism. This is the longest stage.

The third stage consists of uncontrollable itching like having poison ivy, poison oak, and herpes virus [1] resulting in paper thin skin and crusty eyes. This is caused by the first symptom spreading all over the body.

The fourth stage is kidney failure, gallstones, along with high fevers of 105.8 F (41c) and low chills 94.3 F (34.611c)

The fifth and final stage is the blood thickening causing brain and heart failure resulting in death.

This disease can be cured as long as person is in the first four stages of the illness via medication can also be cured by sexual intercourse but if only in the first two stages, because the last stage is quick person will die within 12-24 hours. The person with the disease if left alone will last four months with medication it will last six months.

It says here the reason sexual intercourse cures it is because it changes the chemicals in the body forcing the sickness out. In addition the disease is contagious to male sayians that haven't had it yet."

Trunks looks at Goten "Yup, we're going to die". Goten complaints "But, I don't want to die". Vegeta yells at them "Will you two cut that out you're not going to die, there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The only way you'll die right now is if I kill you." They both gulp "Yes, Sir"

Bulma asks, "Vegeta may I have a look at your book to see if I can find anything that can help?" Vegeta responds "I was about to tell you to look in the appendix area to see if it has a way of making a slowing down agent to give us enough time to figure out what our next plan of action is." Bulma nods and flips through the pages and finds what she is looking for. "Hey, Vegeta can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Vegeta gives a quick nod and follows her.

"Okay, I now know what I need for the slowing agent, but I'm going to have to run home and get some medical supplies here is what I want you to do. I want you to knock out both of the boys and have Gohan keep an eye on them, I will inform ChiChi and Videl what I have planned, and in the meantime, I want you to take Goku to collect the Dragonballs." She hands him the dragon radar "I know that you can handle needles but Goku can't that is why I need him out of the house. If you get them collected quickly then train, fish do something to keep him out of the house for an extended amount of time."

Vegeta gives a sideways glare "I hope you know what you are doing". Bulma just smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. Then she walks back in to tell ChiChi, Videl, and Gohan her plan. Vegeta knocks out Goten and Trunks before Goku got a chance to say anything "It's all part of the woman's plan she has instructed me of her plan and told me to take you with me to gather the Dragonballs". Bulma leaves the house and de-capsulated the jet jumped in once in the air she floored the thrusters to Mach 3. Vegeta saw this and thought to himself _"Damned woman was holding out on us"._

A/N: My mind was still on H P: D H pt2 when I wrote the part about the book growing 8 times its size so I apologize for the harry potter-esque-ness.

[1] Herpes virus pertains to herpes, chicken pox, and shingles.


	6. Setting the Plan in Motion

A/N: I was hoping for some feedback about the disease that my friend and I came up with we thought it was a messed up disease. Well hopefully I didn't lose you I warn you though this chapter and maybe the next few will be a little slow (I curse the accursed writer's block)

Chapter 6: Setting the Plan in Motion

Bulma lands the jet and races inside to the Medical Wing she grabs needles, syringes, tubes, cotton balls, rubber gloves, rubber ties…etc everything she would need for blood samples from the two boys. She races back to the Son's residences to get the samples.

Vegeta and Goku were looking for the first Dragonball when Goku comes up with something to do while looking for them "How about the first person to get each Dragonball gets to punch the other in the arm". Vegeta gives him an annoyed glare "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard how about I punch you in the arm just for saying something like that." Goku smarts back "Well you couldn't, because I just found the first Dragonball." Vegeta face-palms himself and drags his hand down his face in exasperation. _"This is going to take forever."_ He thought to himself then had a thought "Fine but, if the person that got hit, hits the other twice as hard when they find a Dragonball". Therefore, Goku got the first hit and started their little competition.

ChiChi and Videl started on supper with the fish that Goten and Trunks caught, while Gohan helped Bulma get blood samples. The two knocked out half-sayians courtesy of Vegeta, have been out for an hour and a half by the time she was done. Gohan asks Bulma "What was the purpose of knocking them out?" Bulma looks up from the capsules that held the blood samples "It was because Goten shares your dad's fear of needles and to keep Trunks from teasing the living daylights out of him because of that fear. Then Goten would tease Trunks back about his fear of dogs." Gohan responds, "You mean to tell me that Trunks still hasn't gotten over that fear? That is an easier fear to cure than Goten and Dad's phobia of needles, because is it only when a dog is close to him when he gets unnerved." Bulma nods her head in agreement. Gohan yells into the kitchen "Hey Videl, Hurcule still has that dog at his house?" Videl comes in and replies, "You mean the dog that Majin Buu saved, Bee, yeah along with Majin Buu remember." She whacks Gohan across the top of his head. Gohan laughs "Okay yeah I remember he let Majin Buu live with him, god knows why, I was just wanting to know if he still had the dog". Videl gets frustrated "Okay just answer this, why are you asking about the dog in the first place?" Gohan gives a nervous chuckle sensing that she was getting mad "We were wondering if we could barrow the dog to help Trunks get over his fear of dogs." Videl retorts angrily, "The dog's name is Bee, besides you'll have to ask Buu if you can barrow HIS DOG." Gohan puts his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay, never mind I asked". Bulma looks out the window "I wonder what is taking them so long they should have been back by now".

A/N: sorry again about the short chapter it was being a pain in the buttocks I have no idea where the Idea to have Gohan bring up Trunks fear of dogs came from it was not my original idea. I warn you now the next chapter has a chance of being short, because I want to speed thru a little bit. I am not planning to do any major time skips with the disease just with a few other details. Okay I will stop there before I spoil Bulma's plan, (let us see if you can guess what her plan is.)

So please review

Sheena Salam


	7. The Last Dragonball

A/N: Thanks for the reviews sorry if I had not been continuously thank you people for them but I really do appreciate all the reviews. Warning some things that might happen could pass as homosexuality but I did not intent it to be that way. I had to change the rating for this story for safety sake from teen to mature due to this chapter.

Chapter 7: The Last Dragonball

After Goku getting four hits on Vegeta and, Vegeta only getting two extremely hard hits on Goku they were looking for the last Dragonball. Vegeta would be damned if he allowed Goku to get the last one. Goku was looking at the Dragonballs when he exclaimed, "Alright, the four star ball my favorite!" Vegeta's face had a look of disbelief horror _"He has a favorite ball." _"Kakarot, What is so special about the four star ball, that sets it from the rest? It's just a blasted ball!"

Goku looks over at Vegeta feeling kind of hurt. "It was the one that Grandpa Gohan gave me to protect, he was the one that found me and raised me until he died, and he also was the one that taught me about martial arts as well as taught me some martial arts before I trained under Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan was also a great martial artist!" Goku softly said as it turned into a yell.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and mutters to himself, "How pathetic". He shook his head and looked at the radar, it said they were on top of it then he looked at the nearby lake then it dawned onto him _"The Lake probably has an underwater cavern" _he started to charge up an energy blast aimed at the ground when Goku yelled at him "What are you doing Vegeta?" Vegeta looks at Goku and retorts, "The ball is most likely in an underwater cavern just below our feet". Goku shakes his head and Vegeta's attack dissipates "Fine then Kakarot, what do you suggest we do then?"

Goku looks at Vegeta with his trademark smile Vegeta shouts "N-O, Kakarot. You are not going to get me to go in there!" Goku laughed, "Fine, I guess I'll be the one to get the last Dragonball". He mocked as he started to take off his shirt. Vegeta was starting to fume at Goku's mocking when he noticed Goku taking off his pants as well "What the hell Kakarot! What are you doing, are you insane?" Vegeta yelled.

Goku gave him 'what?' look "I always swim in the nude". Then Goku jumps in the cool lake getting Vegeta wet in the process "I'm going to kill you Kakarot", yelled a very angry Vegeta. Goku sighs, "You know Vegeta you have been talking about killing me ever since I beat you the first time we met, and you still haven't done it. Maybe you are all talk and no action."

Vegeta was fuming out the ears "I'll show you no action!" and shoots a KI blast at Goku, which he dodges via instant transmission, and shows up behind Vegeta giving him a choke hold. Vegeta elbows him in the gut making Goku loosen his grip. Goku rights himself and kicks Vegeta in the head. Vegeta catches himself midair before falling into the lake. Goku flies up and gets ready for a cannonball as he comes down Vegeta moves out of the way but not enough to keep from getting wet again. After Vegeta wipes the water out of his eyes he noticed that Goku has not came out of the water yet "Damn him, I'll be damned for sure if I allow him to get the last ball."

Vegeta dives in believing that Goku was under water he looks around and did not spot Goku. He searched for his KI and felt it above him Vegeta swam to the surface and finds a still naked sayian floating in the air laughing his ass off. "Damn you Kakarot, you tricked me into getting in this disgusting lake," Vegeta yelled. After Goku was finished laughing, he said trying to fight back more laughter "Vegeta the lake is not that bad". Vegeta snorted "Maybe for a third class low level clown like you, as for me I shouldn't have to smell like fish shit." Goku falls back into the water splashing Vegeta once again. Angrily as Vegeta spat out water "Must you keep doing that?" Goku started to swim circles around Vegeta, as if a shark does its prey, and asks as if he is oblivious "What?" Vegeta glares at Goku "What do you mean what? You know very well what." Goku smiles sheepishly "Oh, you mean this?" Goku does instant transmission and hovers over the water for a little bit and drops down into the water splashing Vegeta once more. Vegeta yells at Goku "That is exactly what I'm talking about! Now if you are done playing around let's get that Dragonball and head back." Goku calmly asks, "Vegeta, You know for a fact that I'm stronger than you why must you insist on still referring me to that standard?"

Vegeta gives an annoyed look and does not respond, instead he just dove back in the water to get the Dragonball. Goku followed him. Then he started to swim ahead of Vegeta. Then Vegeta swims ahead of Goku. They race like this all the way to the Dragonball and Goku beats Vegeta. Vegeta just barely grabbed Goku's ankle before he used his instant transmission to go back to the surface. Vegeta grunts as Goku hit him in the arm.

Vegeta growls at Goku "Will you please put your clothes back on I tire of seeing your naked ass in my face, it was bad enough that less than forty-eight hours ago I saw your eldest son's naked ass". Goku had already gotten his pants on by the time Vegeta finished he was in the middle of putting his shirt back on, paused, and asked, "How did that happen?"

Vegeta's face turned red "When we came over to talk about the hickeys I thought he should be in on the conversation as well so I went over to his house and caught him mating with his wife."

Goku fell over laughing he was laughing so hard he was grabbing his sides. Vegeta highly irritated yells at Goku "Will you stop laughing. You laugh more than a fucking hyena." Goku stops laughing but chuckles a little here and there he puts the Dragonball in the bag and walks over to Vegeta. He puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and uses instant transmission to go back home.

Bulma has been at Capsule Corp., and back with a slowing agent and administered it to the two boys. Leaving one more dose for to be used, and the needles put away. Bulma walked outside to meet Goku and Vegeta when they returned with the Dragonballs. "About time you guys got back I was about to send Gohan after you guys, by the way supper is ready"

Goku and Vegeta's stomachs happen to growl at the same time at the mentioning of food. Goku hands the bag containing the Dragonballs to Bulma and starts for the door to the house.

A/N: Okay I am going to stop there if I kept writing I would have spoiled Bulma's plan. I will say this the next chapter is going to be titled **Chapter 8: Bulma's Plan Revealed**

I do regret that it may be awhile before I get it posted maybe after a week or so but it will be less than a month because I am going to be moving. In the mean time review and maybe give a look at a couple of my other stories and let me know what you think of them, and I'll update as soon as possible another idea I encourage you to try to guess what Bulma's plan is.

Sheena Salam


	8. Bulma's Plan Revealed

A/N: Okay so as soon as the seventh chapter was posted I was too excited for this chapter that I started to type it out. Many thanks to those that have been reading this story up until now. This has been the most successful chapter story I have. Whereas my most successful one shot was: **Jesus Was What?** I will stop rambling there so please read and review I love to know what you think Thanks.

Chapter 8: Bulma's Plan Revealed

While Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else were eating, Bulma made her announcement. "I am well aware that in order for me to make a full on cure it would take me longer than what time I do have. The reason I had you two search for the Dragonballs was so we can get the cure from the only place I could think of to be able to cure the boys quickly and the people that can best help them in the process."

Vegeta choked on his food at the announcement. Not only did she admit to not being able to cure them in the time span of half a year, if that, but also bringing back Planet Vegeta as well as the sayians. After finally being able to swallow, his food as well as Bulma's hidden plan he said "Have you lost your mind Woman? Do you even know what could happen?"

Bulma nods her head "I know that there is a chance that they could come and want to blow up Earth, but really it's the only chance that we have to cure them".

Vegeta comments, "I remember a certain woman saying 'just what he needs, to be king of his own planet.' And what if I don't want to come back?"

Bulma retorts "I'll make sure of it that you do I already got the documents that allows me to be able to trade with other planets as well as the documents that allows Capsule Corporation to make peace treaties with other planets. Therefore, I will be going with you as well as ChiChi and Videl. All of our families will be going together all in the same ship. I have the blue print of a ship from another alien race that I am trading technology with[1], and it will be build in just over a month."

Vegeta's mouth dropped that she had it so planned out and anticipated the fact of him wanting to stay and will have a ship build for all of them to fit in just over a month.

Then Bulma added, "Also while you guys were gone I looked thru your book Vegeta. I read that the hickeys usually last for two weeks. If the slowing agent works, the dose that I already administered to them should make it last for two months. I also read that the second stage usually lasts about four months, and if we give the second dose to them half way thru the four months it should make it last two more months before going into the third stage."

Vegeta chuckled at his wife "I must admit you really do surprise me". Bulma runs over to him and hugs his shoulders "Thanks Vegeta.", and kisses him on the cheek. Vegeta blushes at her public display of affection and hesitantly pats her hand.

Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else finished eating and started to file out the door to summon The Dragon. Bulma arranges the Dragonballs and turns to Vegeta "Do you wish to do the honors since it is your people and planet?"

Everyone was completely shocked once again, by Bulma's actions; they all thought she would be the one to summon the dragon and make the wishes. Bulma asked, "Before you start; how long did it take to travel to Earth from Planet Vegeta because surely someone scouted it before sending Goku here?"

Vegeta stopped and thought about it for a second "It took about five months in Earth time seven months in Planet Vegeta time." Bulma smiled "Alright, go ahead and wish for it to be placed in its original place, and I'll make a couple extra doses just in case." Vegeta cocks an eyebrow in Bulma's direction waiting to see if she was done.

Bulma nods and Vegeta coughs to clear his throat he never really had the privilege to summon The Dragon actually just communicate to Dendea wishes he had while they were fighting BUU.

"Now come forth and arise Shenron!" yelled Vegeta. The sky started to darken and the Dragonballs started to glow even more and began flashing even faster. Then Shenron appeared "I shall grant you two wishes. What is your first wish?"

Vegeta glared at the huge Dragon and stated his first wish "I wish for Planet Vegeta to be brought back in it original place."

Shenron paused for a moment then bellowed, "It shall be done". After about four minutes, he bellowed again, "It has been done. What is your second wish?"

Vegeta continued to glare at Shenron and stated his second wish "I wish for all the sayians that were killed by Frieza to be brought back to life on Planet Vegeta".

Once again, Shenron paused for a moment and then bellowed, "It shall be done". After an intense thirty minutes Shenron bellowed, "It has been done.

Then the Dragonballs lifted into the sky and scattered all over again across Earth. Then the sky turned back to normal.

Vegeta fell on the ground still trying to process the fact that permission to allow him to (not that he really needed it) bring back his home planet as well as his people

A/N: Sorry, about the abrupt stop I felt like I should stop there (mainly the accursed writer's block)

[1]: That was an unintended reference to; **Crisis on Planet Katz**, the ship that Katzy described in chapter 6.

I have to stop proof reading each chapter when I am tired. I just re-proofread the whole story and made a few corrections that were minor in the least. Therefore, I updated the chapters with all the corrections that Microsoft word pointed out and the ones I noticed myself. Please review

SheenaSalam


	9. The Waiting Game

A/N: I have to thank **DayDreaming0f y0u **for constantly posting reviews

AHHH! I had so much trouble getting this chapter typed down.

Chapter 9: The Waiting Game

Several days after Vegeta made the wishes, everything went back to normal. Well as normal as the briefs household can be, Vegeta went back to training, Bulma started to work on the ship, and Trunks took it easy trying not to cause more trouble. However, Bulma had up graded the GR with technology she had gained from one of her outer stellar clientele to where it was harder for Vegeta to destroy it and the level of gravity in the upgrading would be harder for him to reach.

Vegeta was meditating (but really reflecting) in the GR, on how his childhood was before Frieza with his father. It was not really the best, hell he could say that his relationship with his own children was better than the relationship he had with his father, then again he could blame it everything else other than the fact that he actually does care for them.

Trunks was in his room playing a video game on an old game system that he found on a site that someone was selling. (A/N: Think Mario on original Nintendo.) An hour before dinner he had a strange craving. He shook it off and went down stairs to get something to drink he grabbed a grape soda and went back up stairs. On the way, he passed the GR and thought to himself _"Maybe I'll ask dad if I can train with him for a little while."_ Trunks went to knock on the door and did not hear the usual sounds of his dad training so he went ahead and went back to his room.

Meanwhile back at the Son's residences…

Gohan was working on a presentation and Videl was tending to Pan. ChiChi was pushing for Goten's studies. Goten was ignoring his homework and talking on the phone. Goku decided (more like forced by ChiChi) to hang around until at least Goten and Trunks were cured for sure.

Goku is bored sitting at the table watching ChiChi do dishes as if he is on punishment. He pipes up "Hey ChiChi, I've been thinking about going camping I haven't gone camping for a while. I'll do it over the weekend." He gets up and goes to Goten's room and asks him after getting his answer he Instant Transmission's over to Gohan's house, after finding out his answer then he Instant Transmission's to Capsule Corp. after inquiring Trunks and Vegeta's answers he Instant Transmission's back home.

A/N: Well that was a headache and ¾. Those of you reading this could tell I had major writer's block. Let me know how it was if it was okay or just downright bad.


	10. The Camping Trip

A/N: Once again thanks **DayDreaming0f y0u** for your advice

Chapter 10: The Camping Trip

The weekend finally came around, Trunks and Vegeta brought their camping stuff down to the dining area so after breakfast they could leave.

Bulma came down from the lab to get something to eat before heading back. This was the first time in almost the whole month her family besides her father has seen her.

"So you decide to finally grace the rest of us with your presents, Woman" Vegeta scoffed. Bulma laughed and rebuked, "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. I seem to remember you would be gone for months at a time training before the androids appeared it taken my dad to shut down the GR and threaten to dismantle it as well as dismantle the ships and then drag you to the hospital when I was about to have Trunks."

Vegeta declared, "That was something completely different. Oh, I do have a request regarding the GR; it can wait until after we get back from Planet Vegeta. I wanted to know if it was possible for you to make like a force field type device for it to keep Kakarot from just popping in and out of it disturbing my training." Bulma gave a questioning look at Vegeta and asked, "What did he want?"

Vegeta looked at the floor "He invited Trunks and I to go camping with him and his sons. I was going to decline but Trunks here convinced me otherwise. Anyhow we were going to go meet up with them after breakfast and head out to the camp site wherever that is."

Bulma held back a laugh at imaging Vegeta camping, "I know the spot it is always the same spot that he likes camping at, it will be by the river". Then Bulma's mind rewound as it finally registered "Hey, Vegeta did you say 'after we get back' so you will be coming back to Earth with us?" Vegeta smirked "So what if I did?" Bulma smiled, walked over to Vegeta, and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile at the Son's residence, Gohan and his family walked over to the parents' house to join them at breakfast. The plan was that while Goku, Gohan, and Goten were camping with Vegeta and Trunks, ChiChi, Videl, and Pan would go and visit with Hercule for the weekend.

Gohan asks Goku "did you seriously ask Vegeta to go camping with us?" Goku laughed "Why not? We can take this opportunity to ask him what things are like on Planet Vegeta." A gruff voice from behind answers him, "And, what makes you so sure I will answer those questions Kakarot". Goku turns around "Oh hey, Vegeta you're early." Gohan looks at his watch "Actually Dad, he's on time, we're running behind".

Videl had taken a look though Gohan's luggage and found a capsule containing paperwork and books for his job. She brought it into the dining area, and asked him about it. "So you call this taking a break from work by bringing your work with you?" Gohan turned red do to him being caught trying to sneak work "That would be mom's influence I'm afraid. Every time Dad would take me camping, she would make sure I brought my homework." Videl looks at him with a raised eyebrow "You know what Gohan I'm going to hijack all of your stuff you brought for this weekend trip and repack it; it looked like you forgot how to camp."

Videl picked up his stuff and carried it back to their house. She packed a GI outfit, a pair of jeans, two t-shirts, and a pair of shorts. She also packed a can of bug spray, a flashlight, and sunscreen (not that she has ever seen him get sunburn). Then brought the one backpack back in comparison to the three bags he originally brought and set it with his sleeping bag. "Gohan, should I check this too for hidden job related work?" She asked accusingly. Gohan felt like he was sitting on a bed of nails because he had five more Capsules hidden in the bag the other ten were in the bags of stuff that she already repacked. He was about to panic because he had another huge project that needed to be turned in that Tuesday and it would take him all day and all night Monday to make up the time lost during the camping trip. He resigns into defeat, "You caught me Videl, there are five more capsules in the sleeping bag go ahead and take them out". Videl smirks "I think you should train. You have gotten out of practice because you do not know if you might need to fight after getting to Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta could not hold it in anymore and actually busted out in a laugh "I can't believe you have allowed yourself to become so weak as to not argue with your female". Gohan retorts, "I don't know you but it is best to not argue with these two, they carry some heavy artillery". Vegeta snarls, "I've heard about that frying pan, it doesn't scare me. What is so scary about it?" Gohan adjusts his glasses and replies, "The frying pans are made up of what is possibly the hardest know material know in space combined with raw Diamond and cast-iron they were specially made for mom and Videl." Vegeta gives a nod "That actually sounds pretty impressive now tell me who made them so I can punch them out for creating such a weapon". Trunks chuckles, "Mom made them, she also has one, she just decides not to use it." Vegeta face-palms himself _"I walked right into that one."_ Everyone laughs and finishes their meal.

-=-=-time skip-=-=-

Goku smirks "Hey, Vegeta I bet I can catch a bigger fish than you." Vegeta scoffs, "Not on your life, Kakarot". Goku takes his GI outfit off deciding to keep his boxers on this time. Vegeta dives into the river and makes chase with the first fish he sees _"These fish are huge. Are they alien?"_ Goku dives in and makes chase on a big fish.

Gohan was tending the fire while Goten and Trunks were talking. Goten asks Trunks, "Have you had any weird cravings lately?" Trunks nods his head "Yeah, but I shook it off." Goten responds, "The one I had was, Dinosaur testicles stuffed with carrots cooked in vanilla extract". Trunks rocked his head back and forth "That sounded better than the one I had. I wanted; Brussels sprouts stuffed sardines cooked in pickle juice." Gohan interrupts their discussion and interjects, "It seems like the slowing agent Bulma make is not working right". Vegeta shows up with his prize and correctly informs Gohan, "It is working right it keeps them from going after the craving, because if they went after the cravings it would speed up the disease." Gohan nods his head in acknowledgment then, Vegeta adds, "Your woman is most certain about what she told you, you do need to train and we will most likely have to prove ourselves to my father in fighting ability since we all have been raised off planet, so you need to be in the best shape you can be. Most likely, we will face off with elites and they will not hesitate to kill you even though we are all stronger than most of the elite soldiers, but it is not wise to under estimate them. You should know that, you have faced more sayians than your brother or my son here and that includes me." Gohan heaves a heavy sigh "I understand Vegeta".

Goku appears with three giant fish and asks, "What is this about fighting?" Vegeta explains, "I was just explaining to your boy here that we will have to prove ourselves to The King, my father, since we were all raised off of Planet Vegeta. We need to be in our best shape, because we will most likely be facing off with the elite soldiers." Goku smiled his goofy smile, "Sounds like fun Vegeta." Gohan shakes his head in annoyance, "You think every type of fight sounds like fun". Vegeta chuckles, "That is how a typical sayian is, for someone that is as smart as my woman and has sayian blood I'm surprised you didn't catch that. There are few fights I didn't find enjoyable." Gohan glares at Vegeta "I never wanted to fight just to be fighting; I fought because my home, friends, and family was being threatened. I trained because I had to. In the case of me playing super hero I wanted to help protect those that couldn't protect themselves." Gohan throws a punch at Vegeta hitting him between the eyes, catching Vegeta off guard. Vegeta shakes the punch off and continues, "You keep telling yourself that but deep down you know you enjoy fighting, that is the sayian blood in you. I warn you now we will be on Planet Vegeta for a while and this goes to you two boys as well (looking at Trunks and Goten) do not be surprised that the sayian blood that runs through you will come more to the surface because here on Earth your human blood shows more on the surface. If you don't train you will be lower than a third class and you won't be worthy of the title super sayian" Vegeta said now trying to goad Gohan into fighting him because he knew the last time he fought was with Majin Buu. Goku caught onto what Vegeta was doing he realized that in order for Gohan to get back into shape, not that he was physically out of shape only out of shape with fighting, he was going to need to face both him and Vegeta. Then an idea hit him "Hey Vegeta, I just thought of this, it will work I promise." Gohan calmed down to listen to his father's idea. Goku continued, "It was actually Gohan's idea when we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was saying I was being soft on him and that in order for him to become super sayian he had me attack him at my full strength. So here is how it will work, we will fight each other but where it is four against one the single person will fight in their base form while the other four people fight as super sayians. There is nothing to worry about I have senzu beans on hand". Vegeta thought about it and thought it sounded like a good idea then it hit him "Wait Kakarot, why do you have senzu beans with you on a camping trip?" Gohan chuckled "In the past while camping we were attacked. Best example is when Cooler came here to kill dad. He came here before facing him again on new Namek." Vegeta was starting to get annoyed with all this chitchat, "Okay, since we have a training plan let's begin". Therefore, everyone got up and started training.

-=-=-Time skip-=-=-

After training all day, fixing the fish that Goku and Vegeta caught, and eating it was time to sleep. Vegeta tossed and turned having bad dreams about his childhood under Frieza's control; he woke up and walked over to the river he looked at the moon's reflection in the water. Then he started to meditate.

Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta… Bardock was sleeping in his room when he had a strange dream. He had what seemed like a vision, but it wasn't how it used to be, because while he was in other world he figured he could manipulate how the visions worked to where he could see the things that led up to the things he saw in his visions of the future. In addition, while in other world he also managed to convince King Vegeta that he could see things that happened in the future, damn near taken almost thirty years but he convinced him. Now he is like a shaman, for The King. Bardock wrote out the vision on paper and placed it under a book. After getting that done, he went back to bed, to lay down with his mate.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if any of the characters get too out of character please. Well leave a review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Sheena Salam


	11. The Ship Is Finished

A/N: It is difficult to write when you are dealing with writer's block and tough situations that are going on in one's life. So bare with me and I will do my best to keep cranking chapters out.

Chapter 11: The Ship Is Finished

It was less than a week after the men and boys got back from the camping trip, which Bulma finished the spaceship and it was finished in three weeks than her projected month and a week. She "capsulated" it, brought it to the bedroom and placed it in the side table drawer. She grabbed some clean clothes and a towel.

She ran the water in the tub and put some bubble bath in it. While she was undressing and humming a happy tune because she finished early she was unaware that Vegeta was watching her. "Woman!" Bulma literally jumped the rest of the way out of her blue jeans that she was in the process of taking off. After spinning around to face her husband, whom had hailed her and shouted, "What Vegeta can't you see that I'm getting ready to take a bath?" "I see that but aren't you supposed to be in the lab or are you a figment of my imagination?" Vegeta inquired

Bulma gave him a seductive smirk, walked up to him swaying her hips, and lazily wraps her arms around his neck "The ship is finished I'm really here. Let me take my bath and I give you some attention later. I think you would prefer that I smell like myself instead of grease, dirt, and sweat." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned on her heel to go take her bath.

After their little moment, Vegeta went to sit on their bed. Then he had an idea and decided to go down to the lab to see if he could sneak a peek at the ship. Once he got in the lab, he was surprised to see that there was no ship. He asked a worker who was still in the lab, "Where is the ship the woman has been working on all month long?" The Worker replied "Ms. Briefs took it with her after running all the main tests here in the lab and then capsulated it, Sir." Vegeta snorted making the half-scared worker jump back knocking a few things off his desk.

Vegeta walked back to their room and tried to figure out where she would hide it. Honestly, he wanted to see what kind of technology she managed to acquire. He figured it had to be in their room. He looked thru drawers and could not find anything unusual, and then he spotted the drawer the Bulma keeps are her things in that was marked **"Stay out, Bulma's things".** He contemplated on whether or not he should look in that drawer. He knew that she would yell at him, and then use the excuse that she was still mad at him to keep from having sex with him. If he waited until she decides to show the ship then he would most likely get some tonight. Then a smirk came across his face.

Vegeta got up from the bed and walked back the bathroom. He got undressed and slipped into the tub behind Bulma. She tilted her head back and asked him "What do you want to know?" Vegeta grabbed the scrubber and started to scrub on her back "What makes you so sure that it is information I'm looking for? What if I just wanted to share a bath with my wife?" Bulma sighs, "Because, normally when you do this sort of thing it is information you are after. Honestly, it would be nice if you would do this just to do it to be doing it." Vegeta looks over to the side and tries to think of a different approach because it appears that his usual plan of attack is not going to work this time. He cracks his neck by rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder, "How about this then I'll finish this bath with you if you answer some of my questions". Bulma smirked knowing he left himself open for that one, "I'll only answer three". Vegeta face-palms himself realizing that he left himself open, He decided he'd take what he could get so he will not piss her off so he chose his questions wisely. "Okay, my first question is how soon will we be able to leave?" Bulma replied, "The day after tomorrow, next question". Vegeta thought for a moment the responded, "What technology is it?" Bulma smirked not wanting to reveal that to him, knowing he would have a cow, "You'll have to see for yourself you'll recognize it". Vegeta's eyes widened in fear, Bulma laughed "Don't worry it is not Frieza related, and that is your only freebie." Vegeta calmed down then he thought very carefully on his last question "Will we all be able to train the way we need to because the gravity on Planet Vegeta is higher than that of Earth's gravity". Bulma realized the way he phrased it would end up in her giving another freebie, so instead of giving a long answer she went for the short answer "Yes, you will be." She craned her head back and to the side a little bit and Vegeta leaned his head forward and kissed her. Then Bulma motioned for them to switch places she got out long enough for him to move up and she scrubbed his back and washed his hair he groaned deep in his throat so softly it could have been mistaken for a purr. After she finished washing his hair he flipped around and massaged her breasts with his hands, she leaned into him and nibbled on his ear softly saying with his earlobe in her mouth "Let's finish this in the bedroom". He slowly nodded and picked her up in his strong arms and dried them both off with his KI, and then he carried her into the bedroom.

A/N: Sorry I really suck at writing lemons so that is why I stopped it there. Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would like me, to try to write a lemon for this chapter let me know. Please, please, review. I will do my best to get the next chapter up. Sheena Salam


	12. Off To Planet Vegeta

A/N: I must apologize for the last chapter I swear I must have ghost written it. I did not plan to have a scene like that. I swear my hands had a mind of their own. That would also go for chapter seven. I never planed on having mature content in this story. Sorry, about the mini rant here is the next chapter, please read and review. Sheena Salam

Chapter 12: Off to Planet Vegeta

As promised Bulma showed the ship to Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten, ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl, they were surprised at the ships design well, all except Vegeta. "Woman, how long have you had this technology?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smirks, "So you do recognize this technology." "Who gave it to you?" Vegeta asked sternly. "Bulma thought about it "I'm not completely sure because I forgot her name, but I do remember her saying something about a possible visit to work out the final details of our exchange. But she looked human on the video phone." Vegeta slit his eyes glared at her trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. After a while, he shook it off because not very often she would lie about work matters. Bulma sighed after she realized that Vegeta dropped the subject and watched him walk back onto the ship she showed the men where the GR was.

Then she saw Vegeta staring at the rejuvenation tank "Did they also give you this?" he asked when he noticed that she was beside him. Bulma nodded "She did, actually she gave me several there are another two closer to the GR and I will be installing a couple in the medical wing at home. She said that they are a gift to you and the other sayians that reside here on Earth." Vegeta looked at her with a look that said, _"I don't know if I should love you or hate you right now"._ Bulma chuckled and added, "She also said you can try to kill her later. In addition, the tech in the GR for this ship will be installed into the GR that you use. It will make it damn near indestructible. That will be done by my father while we're gone and should be done by the time we get back."

-=-=- Time skip -=-=-

Everyone had boarded the ship; Videl and Gohan were the last ones to board. They stopped by Hurcule's house to make sure that Pan had everything that she needed, and all that he needed to know before they left. Everyone went to their designated rooms and dropped their stuff off before heading to the cockpit where there was also seating for the passengers. Bulma took the controls and had Vegeta work the navigation system. After they had cleared Earth's atmosphere and gravitational pull, Bulma placed the ship on autopilot. Then everyone got up to explore the ship some more. Goten and Trunks start heading to the mess hall. Trunks' turns to Goten, "Hey what do you have a taste for?" Goten shudders "You don't want to know, If I did eat it I think it will make me sicker. What do you have a taste for?" Trunks' looks at his friend all wide-eyed "I think what I have a taste for might sound more edible, I have a taste for, Peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich with lettuce, and hot pickle topped with maple syrup and powdered sugar on bed of cheesy tuna lasagna." Bulma and Vegeta were just about to round the corner, when they heard Trunks and Goten were talking their food cravings. Vegeta cocks an eyebrow at Bulma "Are you sure that the slowing agent is strong enough?" Bulma chuckled "I have another dose ready; I also made the area used for the cargo hold into a makeshift lab in case I need to make stronger doses for those two. I also think it would be a good idea if we don't let them make their own food." Vegeta nodded in agreement, Bulma went up to ChiChi and told her "I believe it would be a good idea to not let Goten and Trunks make their own food in case they make what they are craving. They are in the mess hall; could you make some food for them? I will be in the cargo hold where I made a lab." ChiChi nodded and headed to the mess hall, whereas Bulma headed to her lab to make a stronger dose of the slowing agent.

About fifteen minutes later Bulma came back with a couple stronger doses and came up behind the boys while they ate, and served the two teens some drinks with the agent in it.

A/N: Sorry about the hellish long wait and the abrupt ending to this chapter. I had a major hard hit of writer's block that I am still trying to shake. So all my stories including this one have come to an abrupt halt. Do not worry I do plan to work on working on them when I get small hits of inspiration and hopefully get another chapter out soon. Again, I apologize for this.


	13. Not to be Trusted

A/N: After finding out that I am starting to lose you people, the readers because, it seems like it is dragging that may have been the cause of my writer's block.

Remember chapter five is also a reference chapter in case you are not sure where the boys are in the disease now they are in stage two. Once again let me know if any character starts to stray too far out of character. Thanks for reading please review. Sheena Salam

Chapter 13: Not to be Trusted

Vegeta wakes up with a sudden thought almost knocking Bulma out of the bed. Bulma rolls back more on to the bed and asks, "What's wrong Vegeta?" Vegeta looks at her and replies, "I just remembered something, the slowing agent will only curb the actual food cravings, and the speed of it taking its toll on the person. Not the cravings for flesh or anything else they will have suffer through the rest." Bulma exclaims, "Is there anything we can do to keep them from at least trying to…"

_WREA… WREA… WREA… WREA… WREA…_

Before she could finish the alarm started to sound signaling that a ship was near theirs. Everyone besides Trunks and Goten went to the bridge.

Simultaneously, or as it seemed, as soon as everyone got to the bridge they were hailed on the telecom. An alien that looked like a bi-ped alligator showed up on the screen. "Prepare to be boarded." At that, Vegeta stalked his way to the front of the group and stood in his usual stance with arms crossed his chest and feet shoulder width apart with a scowl on his face, "You do, and be prepared to be blasted to the next dimension, Gatorian". It took a hard look before the Gatorian realized that he was staring in the face of Prince Vegeta. "P-Prince V-Vegeta…" he did a slight bow with his head when he looked up he noticed that he was with humans "Pardon My asking Sir but, why in pray tell are you amongst humans?" Vegeta scoffed, "That is none of your concern. Now either you can state your business as to why you have hailed us and then I come over there and blast you for wasting our time or I go over there now and blast and your crew for wasting my time, which is sounding like a very good idea with every passing second." The Gatorian visibly gulped (a/n: does anyone have an idea what that would look like?)

Goku approached and stood at Vegeta's right hand side. Standing at a slight angle with his back slightly towards Vegeta, arms at his side with fists clenched feet shoulder width apart with his left foot slanted outward. His right foot planted on the floor and head facing forward with a small scowl on his face usually happy face. Vegeta stood in his usual stance with his arms folded across his chest and feet shoulder width apart with his normal scowl. Bulma on his left in a similar stance to her husband's but with her fists on her hips and an expression normally reserved for telling her husband off. ChiChi stood behind her husband in a stance also in the familiar fashion of her husband but fully facing forward with a frown on her face. Gohan had taken his glasses off and stuck them in his Gi pants pocket standing behind Vegeta feet shoulder width apart his right arm down fist clenched and left fist on his hip eyes slightly narrowed and small frown. Videl as well stood in a stance like her husband's but with the stare that she uses when trying to figure out criminals through their body language.

The Gatorian found his voice again and spoke "Ah, yes. We have discovered that Planet Vegeta and all it inhabitants have returned. Scouts from my home planet like myself have been going around and notifying passing ships to steer clear." Vegeta chuckles before quickly snapping back to his scowl, he holds his hands out gesturing to the rest of the crew that is with him and proclaims "That would be our doing." The Gatorian gives a short bow and cuts off the telecom then he launches a tracking device called a REMORA.

A/N: I'm Sorry between writer's block and my computer being a P.I.T.A. I finally got it. The next chapter will be catching up with Bardock and King Vegeta. Along with introducing a new character who is a potential bad guy and her companion is someone familiar to the heroes. Then hopefully the chapter after our heroes land Planet Vegeta. Well that will give you something to look forward to. SheenaSalam


	14. Mirai, and Who is This Woman With Him?

A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short I hope I can make this one longer I'll try to keep my fingers cross. If you noticed the authors note in the chapter 13 spot was replaced with an actual Chapter *Gasp!*

Chapter 14: Mirai, and who is this woman with him?

As he left the Royal Library for a little bit of research on one of his visions before seeing the King, the father of the one known as Kakarot was heading to one of the mess halls for a snack before going to the garden to meditate. Well that was the plan until he heard someone running toward him _"Well there goes my snack";_ He turns around upon hearing his "title" being called from one of the king's messengers "Master Druid, Master Druid"[1]. _"It's times like this make me think I should have thought more thru on my decision on telling the king about me being able to see the future."_ The messenger skidded to a halt almost running into said druid panting heavily. One the messenger caught his breath he spoke up "King Vegeta wants to see you in the throne room sir." The Druid nodded and spoke "I'll head that way in a moment but I must ask you. Where did this title of 'Master Druid' come from because King Vegeta calls me by name?" The messenger replies, "The people are calling you that". Druid gave a nod as in thanks and headed to the throne room.

In the throne room, the king was having conversations with a woman with skin pale as the moon, light purple hair in a high ponytail that still reaches her lower back, she has pearl pink eyes, and on her face is a design that looks like a mask because it shines a metallic pink in the light. She wore a transparent coat that flowed with her movement that was a metallic purple with a metallic green dragon design, on her arms there were rises in her skin that went in a pattern down both arms that was a golden metallic resemblance of tribal tattoos. Over that on both arms was violet chain mesh that went halfway up her upper arm, she wore on her hands dark purple fingerless gloves that appeared to be gator skin that had metal studs on the knuckles and top side of her hand the gloves reached half way up her forearms. She wore a sleeveless body suit that acted like a second skin in a color of a midnight blue with three inch heeled boots in the same color as the body suit. On top of her body suit around her torso she wore some armor made from dragon skin that would cover were each muscle is in the front and back and was in a light purple. Standing at (including the heels) 6'2".

Her companion had tan skin and lavender hair pulled back in a low ponytail that also reached his lower back the hair that didn't make it in the ponytail formed his bangs framing his face he had light blue eyes. He wore a midnight blue body suit (similar to the on Bulma made right before the cell games) and wore the same kind of armor that the female wore but in a royal blue, he also wore fingerless gloves in the same color and black boots. Strapped to his back was a sword incased in a dark red sheath.

The Druid walked in and knelt down in respect "Sire you called for me". King Vegeta signaled for him to stand, "Ah yes, Bardock I summoned you because this man here looks like one of the young men you said that should be here with my son." Bardock stood and walked around the young man and said, "You're the one from a different time line aren't you?" the young man looked at his companion she gave him a curt nod as in stating it's okay to reveal himself. He looked back at Bardock and nodded his head confirming that he was.

Then the female placed her hand on his shoulder and said "You can tell your story." He cleared his throat "My name is Trunks Briefs and I'm from a future of earth that was being terrorized by androids. The sayian Goku died of a heart virus that did not have a cure at the time of his death leaving behind the rest of his team and his human earthling wife and his son that is half-human half sayian by the name of Gohan. My father is Prince Vegeta and my mother is Bulma Briefs whom is also a human earthling. Prince Vegeta was killed by these androids along with a Namekian named Piccolo and four other human earthlings that had the ability to control their KI. The only survivor besides me because at that time I was an infant is Gohan after witnessing all the deaths of his friends and fellow warriors he transformed into a super sayian. He fought the two androids in an off and on battle by himself. When I became a teen he started to train me and to help me ascend, he became to me more than a friend but a brother as well as my master. In one of his battles, he had lost his arm. One day while we were training a town near us went up in smoke as I was watching it he knocked me out but when I came to I went looking for him and I found his body they had killed him. In my grief it felt like something inside me snapped and I to transformed to super sayian. I tried to fight the androids but they always had managed to beat me."

Bardock cleared his throat "I'm sorry to interrupt but I remember seeing a couple, my guess it would be these androids in my visions, a female with blond hair and a male with black hair both with cold blue eyes." Trunks answers "Yes those are the ones" King Vegeta interjects, "How is it that they were able to beat a sayian let alone a super sayian." Trunks continued, "That is because the person that created them made them to be stronger than a super sayian." Bardock asks, "Okay then how it that this timeline is different than yours is?" Trunks gave a short chuckle and smirks "That is because I interfered. My mother is a genius when it comes to science and created a time machine she gave me the antidote for Goku's heart virus. Therefore, I went back in time to the point just a few hours before Goku was to land a year after his battle with Frieza on Planet Namek. Anyways even though Goku had had been the one to originally defeat Frieza he let him go with just half a body it is safe to assume that King Cold went out to locate his son and built him a new body all out of mechanical parts. They had managed to land on earth before him and well let us just say Frieza and his father were not expecting to face another super sayian and be killed in a matter of minutes. To cut the story short I warned them that they had three years to train for the upcoming threat after that three years I returned to help in hopes of finding some weakness in order to be able to fight the androids in my time as well as destroy them."

King Vegeta interrupts "Interesting story but I must ask do you know this Goku's Sayian name?" Trunks look down "I'm sorry Grandfather but the name escapes me". He turns looks fully to Bardock and continues, "Goku looks like you your KI signature is similar but still very different. I remember hearing a story from my mom that he was sent to earth but he hit his head." Bardock smirks, "Does Prince Vegeta call him by the name of Kakarot". Trunks eyes lit up, "That's the name Father always called him by." The Druid gives a small smile "I had visions about him growing up and being on Namek before Frieza killed us all in fact in one of those visions he told me that it wasn't too late for me to be different than Frieza. I'm his father." Trunks smiled "That sounds like something he would say". He looked back at King Vegeta "I'm sorry I should have asked if it was okay to call you Grandfather." King Vegeta smirks "I guess I won't mind as long as I have proof that you are in fact my grandson." Trunks lets a small laugh out causing the king to frown returning Trunks to muffle some more laughter before composing himself "I suppose I should apologize it is just that the last time I saw father he acted just like you the smirk and frown are identical, really he looks just like you just without the goatee."

Trunks closed his eyes looked up at the ceiling and concentrated his senses on outer space Bardock looks over at the female and asks "What is he doing?" She replies in a low alto voice, "He's searching for his friends KI signatures. I'm sure you already know that they are on their way, don't you Druid Bardock." King Vegeta proclaims, "It is impossible to sense power levels without a device let alone at vast distances like space." The pale female looks and his majesty and responds in a voice that sounds haunting, "It is quite possible, because a device has limits to how much it can read before crashing as the person that is being read powers up, well that is if they are extremely powerful. For a person to be able to sense power levels and you know who you are looking for you can tell roughly how far they are and how long it will take for them to arrive, that is if you are proficient."

Trunks look back at his companion and states "Actually with Goku one can never be too sure. You see he has this skill that is normally reserved for the Kais themselves, in all technicalities it is a copy of the Kais skill, and his is called Instant Transmission whereas the one reserved for the Kais is called Instantaneous Movement." Bardock asks, "If they are the same in by all means how are they different?" The female replies, "First we should tell you how they are the same. Both moves allow the user to travel great distances by dematerializing from one location and rematerializing at the location you desire in a matter of seconds." Trunks continues, "The difference is with the one Goku uses he needs to locate and lock on a KI signature, the Kai's version doesn't involve much thought because they know every KI signature in existence."

Trunks steals a glance at his female companion she gives a small shrug and nods, he continues "Let's see, there are five high power levels headed this way and will be here in twenty-four hours Earth time." The female puts on a mischievous smirk "Your majesty is there a clearing large enough for a ship to land? How about a multi-demo Trunks and I will spar showing some of our true strength and while doing so in hopes of Goku using the instant transmission and arriving sooner than planned." She turns to Trunks "Whose KI signature shall I copy and make appear stronger?" Trunks returns the smirk how about Cooler, Frieza's older brother, I believe the only ones that faced him were Goku, dad, and Gohan. Here is how we will do it I will stick to normal level super sayian and you will be at the level that Cell was when he was complete, if I remember correctly Goku said that Cells power could be felt all the way from earth to New Namek." Bardock looks at his king and inquires, "What do you think, it sounds quite intriguing". The king gave a curt nod "We will follow you Bardock have your team meet us on the way" Bardock calls on his scouter "Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and, Borgos meet King Vegeta and I along with our guests outside the castle."

Once outside both groups meet up and start to head to one of the clearings on the way Bardock's team is caught up on who Trunks is but still wondering who the female is, they all land in a clearing covered in battle scars from people training. Upon landing Bardock falls to his knees after a few minutes he gets up the female asks "What did you see Druid Bardock?" he replies "Your people are planning to attack our planet believing you abandoned them and starting to doubt your powers and what you claim to be. In my vision during their attack they release a dark dragon and I saw you transform into your ultimate from, I must admit I thought that it was nothing more than a myth." The pale female resigns to defeat hoping keep that under wraps because, she has always been sought out for her power to be used as a weapon from another's enemies. "Before I tell you who I am let me make one thing absolutely clear I'm no one's weapon to be used against their enemies that is what the people of Reptila thought when I was checking up on them and made me their Sovereign Goddess. I will fight them and make them leave due to the fact that they release a dragon of the most evil kind at least I will have another dragon to help me fight even though he does not know yet and you are not to tell him I will tell him myself. My name is Aulier (all-layer) and I'm the Cosmic Dragon." She flared her aura some and it shown like the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights). King Vegeta asks, "Okay, why is it that my grandson travels with you?" Aulier has an expression of sadness, "In his timeline his mother was killed in a robbery of her business, while he was sick with Simian Bitan. That is why your sons and their families are on their way here, I cured him by giving him some of my blood, there was a side effect it turned him full sayian so in his time he was the last remaining sayian. Afterwards he offered his services to me as my Protector and Companion. Even though he still answers to Trunks Briefs, the name I gave him as my Protector and last remaining sayian is Torankusu.**" The Cosmic Dragon asks her protector "What was it that some of the Warriors of Earth called you so not to confuse you with the younger you after you returned to help them fight?" The Protector answers, "They called me 'Mirai'". 

A/N: Well defiantly longer than the last chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out soon I'm trying to work a quickly as I can while I still have this window of creativity to work with. I just thought of this but in the story Mirai Trunks is close to Gohan's age, (I know it is over used even in a lot of high school fics were he joins him at orange star)

[1] Druid is the same thing as shaman if you did not know

** Yeah, yeah, I know it is technically the same thing; I needed something to work with.


	15. Arrival on Planet Vegeta

Chapter 15: Arrival on Planet Vegeta

Trunks bounced on the balls of his feet to get a feel for the Gravity and asked Aulier "What is the difference in gravity in comparison to Earth?" she replies "I'd have to say ten times Earth's normal gravity." He asks another question "Weapons or not?" She shakes her head 'no' "We are both weapons Specialists and your training on that is complete your Martial Arts needs to be honed to perfection. Torankusu buck up you should be glad to be able to see them again, and we will be straying here for a while so you can read up on all the sayian history in the Library with Gohan. I'm sure he will want to read up on it seeing that he can't get any info out of Prince Vegeta." Trunks looks up at Aulier "I am glad it is just been so long since I have seen them that it will be like seeing them for the first time all over again in this time line it is like fourteen years since the defeat of Cell. Anyways let's get this started." He unfastens his sword from his back and takes his capsule case out from under his armor. He turns to Bardock "Can you hold these for me?" Bardock nods, Trunks tosses his capsule case to him and places it under his armor, and then he tossed his sword to the Druid, which is caught with both hands. Bardock asks "May I look at it." Trunks nods "Sure, it is the same as when I fought the androids just that after I met Aulier she made it stronger and engraved down the middle if it _'Never forget where you are from'_ since it is a double edged sword." Then Trunks turns to Aulier, "I think you should power up first then wait five minutes before powering up". Aulier nodded in agreement.

Shugesh turns his scouter on and locks it on Trunks "It only says 1,000" Trunks smirks at him "That is because I'm at rest and not suppressing my KI. You should check her out." Shugesh laughs "Alright I will." He turns in to Aulier, "you should be dead it reads '0'." She chuckles "Here I'll lift my 'KI concealed' spell." Once she did the scouter automatically exploded. "What did it say before the mother board crashed?" "I-I didn't catch it, the numbers were jumping all over the place the highest number I saw was 10,000." Aulier got red in the face, crossed her arms across her chest and spun on her heel now with her back to the group of mostly men and threw over her right shoulder "Figures the damned thing would only read as high as what my age is." Trunks busted out laughing. The enraged female spins back around and closed the space between her and the laughing male in less than a second grabbing him by the collar of the body suit he was wearing and growled towards him "What par say is so funny?" Still snickering Trunks replies "Something about this reminds me of my mom and Gohan's mom ChiChi." The Cosmic Dragon's aura flared around her wildly as her power grew "Well unlike those two earth women I can very easily beat your ass without the use of a frying pan". Trunks tried to flatter her "I don't doubt it Madam Dragon". Aulier scuffs "Flattery won't help you here Torankusu. Oh and King Vegeta you have roughly thirty men headed this way quickly most of which are your elites tell them to stand down and even though it is not tell them 'it's nothing more than a lover's quarrel.' Now Torankusu we will fight, screw the cover up with the amount of energy I'm putting out now King Kai is without a doubt telling Goku." In addition to that, she hurled him into a far off Mountain Range Trunks powered up to his Dragon Mystic form. A form he acquired after she gave him her blood and cured him, his hair turned to the golden yellow of Super Sayian but stayed down as if it would be in his base form and his normal blue eyes. He teleported back in front of her going for a kick to the side, which she abruptly catches and spins him around and throws him into the air, teleports in front of him and delivers a devastating elbow to the sternum sending him back crashing into the ground.

King Vegeta asks no one in general "Is that the form of Super Sayian he was talking about?" Bardock answers, "No it isn't but there is a similar trait when I saw him transform in the visions his hair would spike up and be the same golden yellow but with turquoise eyes this is a whole different transformation.

-=- Meanwhile-=-

Vegeta was training in the GR whereas Goku and Gohan were in the mess hall eating when they felt two huge power levels all thinking _"Whoever those power levels belong to they can destroy the planet"._ Goku asked Gohan "Do you know how to shut the ship off?" his eldest son replied "Of course Bulma showed me." Goku responds "Good because I am going to use instant transmission with the whole ship the second you start the shut down process." Gohan nods and places his hand on his father's shoulder and arrive at the cockpit.

-=- Back on Planet Vegeta-=-

Trunks got back up and teleported once again in front of Aulier landing a punch in her gut, she retaliates with a double ax handle to his lower back. He returns the favor by hooking his arm around her waist and dives towards the ground only to have it reversed by her pushing herself out of his grasp and teleporting behind him smashing her knees into his back once again crashing into the ground, she yelled at him "Are you giving up Torankusu?" He lets out a yell and rushes at her with his right arm pulled back ready for a punch.

They were so engrossed in their fight they did not notice that a large ship appeared out of nowhere after the door opened Goku powered up to Super Sayian 3 "Gohan Vegeta I want you to power up. Goten, Trunks stay here, and DONOT transform to super sayian there is no telling what will happen with the disease if you do. Gohan, Vegeta Look I don't know why Mirai is here I'm sure we will find out soon but here is the plan it appears that he is fighting a female that has a temper to rival that of our wives combined, no offence ladies. I'm going wait for an opening when I make my move I'm going after the female and attempt to restrain her while you go and check on Mirai, got it." Gohan replies "Right" as he powers up to his Mystic state and Vegeta grunts as he powers up to super sayian two. As they watch, the battle King Kai quickly informs Goku _"Be careful Goku she is more that a spiteful woman she is thee overseer of time and space the Comic Dragon. The form you are seeing her in is the form she takes while checking up on planets to make sure everything is still in balance." _Goku responds, _"No kidding huh. Anything else I should know?"_ King Kai solemnly responds _"Sorry that is all I know." _Goku says, _"Thanks for the tip"._ After that, the link was broken.

Torankusu kept delivering punch after punch and kick after kick, only to be blocked, dodged, or reversed. He delivered a roundhouse kick that connected and sent her flying a short ways before she stopped herself, but enough space for him to sent a strong KI blast. At the same time, she used her magic to summon a boulder the size of KAME HOUSE and hurled it at him the KI blast diffused on impact of the boulder and did not have time to dodge it.

Goku shouts "NOW!"

Gohan and Vegeta fly out after Mirai just after Goku uses instant transmission, gets behind the Cosmic Dragon, and locks her in a full nelson. She shouts at her capture "I thought…" backwards head butt to his nose making him loose grip "…King Vegeta said…" double elbow to his gut "…NOT TO INTERFERE!" a spinning kick to his head. She paused long enough to get a look at the man that dared to interfere in her fight, what she saw was a man in an orange and blue GI with long Golden hair and green eyes with black pupils. She watches at the man "stands" straight up, snaps his nose back into place, and used his wristband to clean the blood out from under his nose. He then says, "I don't know who you thought who I was but I'm…" she holds a hand up interrupting him "You're the sayian known at Goku, formerly named Kakarot right." Goku nods "Yes I am. I guess I should not half to ask how you know that because King Kai told me you are the one known as the Cosmic Dragon the overseer of time and space. I am going to go on a limb and assume you hold more power over the universe than the Supreme Kai does." The female smirks "Indeed I am and do. Lets land and I'll take that boulder off him it has its own gravity, Torankusu won't be able to get it off even with the help of Gohan and Prince Vegeta."

She uses her instantaneous movement and lands by the boulder, shortly after her Goku shows up after using instant transmission. The Cosmic Dragon turns to Vegeta "Your son is fine I've dealt worse damage to him than this. I know how you sayians are, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' or something to that effect. It is pointless to get mad and fight me for I shall explain to you in a bit, how about you take Goku and Gohan over to meet Bardock while you visit your father I'll be there in a minute." Vegeta lets out a huff "You better." As she squatted down to pick up the boulder she quickly said right before they left "Watch it Prince Vegeta once you find out who I am you'll wish you never took that tone of voice with me. Here I will give you a few hints I'm believed to be nothing more than a mythological creature the only one to have an aura like mine." "Goku I forbid you to tell him." "Gohan your smart I know you have an interest in dragons because you once had a pet Dragon names Icarus." "In addition, you all are familiar with the Dragon of Spirit also known as Shenron and Dragon of Dreams also known as Porunga. Now go you are in the way._ 'Good luck guessing'_ "

She flared her KI as she lifted the boulder and it disappeared, she jumped into the hole she put Trunks in and healed him. He got up rubbing his head once they were out of the hole she smacked him on the back of his head proclaiming, "You forgot again! You need to think fast, just how you forgot that I taught you the instant transmission move every time I pull that move on you is beyond me." Trunks gives her a discrediting look "Then tell me just how you managed to leave yourself open long enough for Goku to sneak behind you." She punches him in the arm "Yeah, fine I let my feelings fog my judgment". The protector chuckles and she retorts, "Hey, at least I admit it." He nods in agreement when she turns to face him and continues; "Besides you are still far useful and valuable to me". As she taps his nose, Trunks pulls his head back turning it slightly to the left with an eyebrow raised "Is that a fact?" she smiled "Yep, and maybe after your training is complete I think about that thing you're always thinking about." A light blush comes across his face and he clears his throat "I don't know what you are talking about." She glares at him and taps at her head "I'm all-knowing no use trying to lie about it you will only be lying to yourself. Now let us go I believe Gohan has figured out the riddle and it is pissing your father off because he is refusing to tell him claiming that it was _'simple'_". Then she disappears using the instantaneous movement. Trunks pulls his hand over his face in exasperation and shakes his head. He decides to fly so he can have some time to think.

Once Aulier arrived she looked at Gohan who had a small grin and Prince Vegeta looked like he could murder someone then addressed Goku "Bring your wives and the two sons" he gives a curt nod a disappears and reappears with Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Goten, and Trunks. Upon seeing the two ill boys, she sighs and takes pity on them by conjuring up two dark colored vials of the _"Monkey Bite Cure"._ "Here it will cure you of that wretched disease but I tell you there is a side effect. Because, it IS NOT the same cure you will get from the medical wing here. It is what I gave Torankusu or as you call him Mirai, speaking of which why is he not here yet. I swear he pouts and acts as if he is a wounded dog when I scold him not using his head and he repeats the same mistake over and over again and I'm always getting on him for that to be honest once he can get past it his training will be complete." The group looks at the duo; they shrug "What?" Bulma speaks up "These two are the same way, when they were younger they would pull pranks* and cause a lot of mischief getting in a lot of trouble afterwards." Aulier walks up to the two and asks "Out of the two of you who was normally the brains of the operation?" Goten automatically points to Trunks, the accused snaps at his friend "Some friend you are." Aulier turns to him "So were you?" Trunks began to stare at the ground and answers in a small voice "Yes Ma'am". The three Earth women begin to chuckle in spite themselves at this scene before them. Aulier places a hand to her ear "I'm sorry, what was that? My hearing is not how it used to be 10,000 years could do that to a person." Trunks grumbles under his breath then snaps his head up and replies in a voice just under a yell "I said, Yes Ma'am". Everyone that had been watching this scene unfold, including the group of full-blooded sayians were finding amusing, busted out laughing.

Goku walks over to Aulier and taps her on her shoulder; she glances at him becoming startled at seeing him with black hair and black eyes. Goku noticed this "I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you." She shakes her head "No, for a second there I thought you were your father, Druid Bardock." She said pointing in the direction of Bardock. Goku tilts his head in a quizzical manner "My father huh, his KI is similar to mine, well if you say so. If I were told that almost twenty years ago, I would not have believed you. Oh, before I forget I was going to tell you that I was going to go get Mirai for you." She responds, "Oh thank you". Goku disappears and reappears with Mirai in hand.

She walks up to her Protector, he looks away, with a sigh, she calls to Bardock "Druid Bardock can you toss me his sword and capsule case?" Bardock tosses them to her and catches both at the same time. The younger Trunks comment on the sword "it's the same." Aulier and Torankusu look at Trunks "The sword looks like the one Tapion gave me." Mirai asks his counterpart "did you bring it?" he nods "Want me to get it?" Mirai replies "sure, I'll come with you". They go to the ship and come back a few minutes later with a sword that looks identical, with a wave of her hand the two vials disappear "Don't worry I can re-conjure them I need my other hand free" everyone nods in agreement.

She straps both swords on her back in having the swords create an 'X' on her back, unsheathes them performs a couple of maneuvers and re-sheathes them. "Well for the most part they are identical but, despite the aura of time around Torankusu's sword they have different origins. Now Trunks I can enhance it for you just like I did his." Trunks replied, "I would like that." She unsnaps Mirai's Sword and hands it to him, and once again unsheathes Trunks sword and runs a hand over the flat side of the blade and an engraving appeared that said _'Don't lose faith in which you are.'_ "Now when both swords are together you have the full message" Videl asks "Ma'am what message do you mean?" as she hands trunks back his sword she replies, "The message all together applies to all the hybrid sayians including Pan and Princess Bulla. Separately each half applies to the Trunks of their time." Goku asks, "What does Mirai's say?" Torankusu replies, "'Never forget where you are from'."

Gohan narrows his eyes "I think I understand the message. It is because as hybrids we never really cared much for constant battle like a full-blooded sayian, but when we are called upon to help protect our home against forces that plan to destroy it. We begin to falter at some point in the fight before finding the courage to stand up to the force. I know this more than Goten and Trunks because at a young age I was thrown into battle I was always hesitant up until my fight with Cell but managed to defeat him at the cost of dad's life. When Majin Buu came around, I did not falter too much until he absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks and I was in a since left alone until dad came back and sometime after that he absorbed me as well. I think it is time you reveal yourself." The tall female smirked "I'm guessing you have figured it out". Gohan responds, "In fact I did you started to use your powers to give Prince Vegeta more time to figure out who you are but, on the flipside it supported my answer. When you said that the cure you would give Goten and Trunks was the same one you gave Mirai but it had a side effect. While you were testing, the swords I decided to check out the KI signatures of Mirai and Trunks like you were saying about the swords being the same just that the aura of time around Mirai's. It works the same way with KI, their KI signatures should be in fact identical just that Mirai's KI would have a slightly warped feeling due to the fact he isn't in his original time. Whereas, I looked harder I noticed the side effect you were talking about, Trunks registers as half sayian and Mirai's should to but it doesn't, it now register's under full sayian. You also mentioned Pan and Bulla as you know they are not with us because they are really too young to travel in space and would only get in the way if we were to fight. With the first clues, you gave about you being believed to only be a myth and brought up the fact I have and interest in dragons along with our familiarity with both eternal dragons of Earth and Namek. So right off the bat I was able to conclude that you were a powerful dragon and that your true form was purple in color the last piece of the puzzle was the color of your aura the only dragon to have a horse like mane, as the Aurora Borealis is The Cosmic Dragon the overseer of time and space."

She slowly claps her hand and responds, "Very Impressive, you are in fact correct but in this form you may call me Aulier". "Torankusu tell them why you are now with me I'm sure they are dying to know." He nods "After mom was shot and killed in a robbery of capsule corp., I was too sick to make chase because I was close to the final stages of the Simian Bitan Disease. I was close to giving up when Aulier showed up she gave me her blood, cured me, and as Gohan said it turned me full sayian. She used her powers and took me twenty years down in my timeline and earth was still in disrepair but at least had peace. So then, I offered her my services and she gave me a new name, which you have heard her call me 'Torankusu'. Just that the way she gave me her blood is different than how she will give it to my counterpart and Goten the way she gave it to me was similar to a transfusion so I was able to gain new abilities like the form you saw me fighting her in, called Dragon Mystic. I have also gained other abilities and learned techniques that Aulier taught me and helped me master, Sorry Goku, she taught me the instant transmission so you are not the only one."

A/N: Well that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if anyone was too out of character.

[*] reference to the many fan fics I've read with numerous pranks they pull on high school Gohan and Vegeta and any other unfortunate character.


	16. Of Cures, Family, and…Tracking devices?

A/N: I'm feeling sad, I have a feeling everyone thought I abandoned the story. I am letting you know I have every intention of finishing.

Chapter 16: Of Cures, Family, and…Tracking devices? Part one

Aulier once again conjures up the two vials with a cure and approaches the two boys "Okay like you heard by taking this cure it will turn you full sayian, but because it if being administered differently to you than how I gave it to Torankusu you won't gain to abilities he gained but you will be abet stronger. I'll give you time to decide with your families. Whichever you chose this decision is on par as picking treatment plans for cancer. I suggest both of you talk to big brother first, then talk it over with your mothers before your fathers." Trunks questioned, "Will we lose our personality if we choose to take your cure?" She smiles, "No you will not, Torankusu still acts the same. Think of it as this Goku grew up believing he was human until he found out otherwise. Bulma, ChiChi, you knew him before he learned he was a Sayian, looking back do you think he acts any different?" The two women chuckle and shake their heads 'no'. "Videl, what about after you found out about Gohan being half sayian?" Videl replies, "No" Aulier turns to them "You see you doing have to worry about that. No go and discuss this with your families."

The duo take Aulier's advised and approach Gohan first. Gohan smiles and places his hands on their shoulders before speaking, "It won't bother me, for all we know this cure could be quicker than the one the medics here could cure you." Goten and Trunks reply at the same time "Okay" then Goten comments "I bet you could ask Aulier to make you full sayian." Gohan shakes his head "I don't think so Goten, as fantastic of an idea that sounds it would be ill-advised." Trunks asks "How so?" the eldest Halfling replies, "I've been something similar to a berserker growing up and when Elder Kai fully unlocked my hidden powers creating my mystic state, if I was to become a full sayian I have this gut feeling I would end up kind of like Brolly and go crazy." Goten and Trunks nod and walk over to their parents to discuss the choices.

Torankusu having over heard Gohan's explanation walks over to him comments on it "That is an interesting thought but I think that you would have enough restraint to keep yourself under control". Aulier walked over having taken an interest in the topic when Goten brought it up listened to the debate. Gohan argued back "You were there at the Cell games you saw what happened after Cell made me snap." Mirai stated, "From the looks of it you had control." Gohan shook his head "Looking back it wasn't the kind of control I would have wanted".

During the debate all other conversations had for the most part stopped, the troop of elite sayians had gone back to their posts leaving King Vegeta, Bardock, and his team. The two boys made their decision. Now the families were listening in on the debate about Gohan's powers.

Torankusu argues back "Then explain it to me what you mean". Gohan explains, "If I had heeded dad's warning instead of wanting to make him suffer most likely than not, dad would not have had to die and then in turn you wouldn't have had to die. Yeah I was ruthless when took out those mini cells, but in one hit. Another argument could be that after Cell forces me to awaken my hidden powers I was on a rage-induced adrenaline run, out looking for revenge and in a sense I was but I had let my feelings cloud my judgment. Look I just have this gut feeling that a normal sayian, full or hybrid, should not have to have enough power to kill someone, whose final form that is around 20x's stronger than Frieza's true form at the age of eleven." Torankusu shook his head "When or should I say why bringing Frieza back into this conversation have to deal with Cell besides the fact that some of his cells along with his father's were used to create that monster?" Gohan rubbed his right temple to get rid of a forming headache and stated, "It seems we have caught the attention of everyone with this little debate about the power I had and do possess." Torankusu remarks "Then answer me this, if you had continued to train properly after Cell and after your guy's battle with this Majin Buu. How Strong do you think you would be?" Gohan pauses for a moment to think about it before saying "As strong as dad maybe a bit stronger I'm not really sure". Torankusu enquires, "What level would that be?" Gohan turns to his father then back to Mirai and boldly said "Super Sayian Level 3".

Aulier decides to close this conversation "Okay you two we will have to resume this some other time". She then turns to Goten and Trunks "What is your decision?" (A/N: Goten and Trunks are going to go back and forth with their answer starting with Trunks. Text will be **Trunks **and regular will be Goten. This will only be in effect for their answer and explanation in regards to the cure they choose.)

"**Well… we were wondering if…"**

"You could conjure up a cure that works instantly but…"

"**Won't turn us full-sayian."**

Everyone surprised by this because everyone was thinking the two boys would jump at the chance to be full sayian. Aulier raises an eyebrow and catechizes them "Sure I can, but I as well as everyone here would like to know is… why?"

"You can say that it is a matter of respect."

"**As hybrid sayians we are children of two worlds now since this planet and it's people were brought back with the Dragonballs."**

"If we were to become full sayian it would be like we were denying our human mothers and Earth, case in point would be if we had the chance to be full human in turn that would be like denying our Sayian fathers and now Planet Vegeta."

"**We are actually proud of both of our heritages. Of course there are advantages and disadvantages to being a hybrid."**

"Those could be explained in better detail by big brother than we can because he has had more battle experience that the two of us together."

"**Unlike my counterpart neither of us grew up fighting all our lives. Even though Goten and I were able to transform into super sayian at a younger age than even Gohan did, and as we were listening to the debate which did help in solidifying our answer…"**

"We figured if Gohan whom has had a lot more fighting experience like I previously stated could possibly run the risk of going crazy at being full sayian, which is to say that we didn't run that same risk."

"**Besides if we had wanted to be full sayian we most likely would have used the Dragonballs."**

Aulier nods her head "I understand and you provided a really good argument. And I will tell you this and this goes to you to Gohan, I have seen many universes with each decision leads to an alternate reality in some you have gone crazy and in other's you didn't. Now I'm not going to tell you what would have happened if you had taken the same cure that I gave Torankusu. I have also seen different universes that followed everyone like if Bulma never went looking for the Dragonballs, or if Raditz never came to Earth, and even if certain events have not happened case it point Goku falling into that ravine and hitting his head."

Trunks, Torankusu, and Gohan recite at the same time "For every action there is an equal opposite reaction".

Aulier shakes her head "Yes and no"

Bulma interjects "That is because that principle mainly applies to Newton's third law of motion. Since we are not working with moving items, but in decision-making, to summarize what Aulier said is each decision and or event outcome leads to an Alternate Reality."

Aulier cracks her knuckles "Okay I think I have it planned out, I'll give you something that will make it completely makes it regress to the first stage, like the equivalent of a cancer patient being in remission, then I'll heal your bodies from there. That would be the less painful without turning you full sayian."

Aulier makes the other cure disappear, conjures up a couple more vials, and hands it to the two boys stating "Here drink this oh you probably should hold your nose and take it in one shot and don't let it touch your tongue." The boys give her a questioning look "If it does it will feel like you have a ton of fire ants in your mouth." The boys give her a quick nod and down it like she told them and instantly started to feel better she walked behind them and placed a hand on the their necks she flared her aura and her hands started to glow a pinkish purple before enveloping them into her aura and the boys close their eyes. After a few minutes, she drops her aura and takes her hands off their necks and they fall to their knees sort of sitting on their feet but slumped forward seeming like they were exhausted.

Videl asks, "Are they okay, and what did you to them?" Aulier laughs "Yeah they are fine just tired." Then she raises an eyebrow "Do you really want me to answer that?" ChiChi puts her hands on her hips "I would very much like to know what you did to my son." The Cosmic Dragon gives her a grin than say 'I'll tell you but you'll wish you hadn't asked' "Okay, I exploited a loop hole in your 'NO Sex' rule. I created an illusion in their minds that they went several rounds with a couple of females from my Mother's race, which is where I get my looks from except the pale skin, everything in their mind seemed and felt real to them but I had temporally numbed the senses in the physical body, so the body would not react". Being completely floored ChiChi was making odd sounds and sporadic random hand gestures while everyone did a mental countdown of _"3…2…1…"_ then she promptly fainted.

Goku walks over to his wife, slings her over his shoulder, and slowly flies over to the ship. Aulier follows and asks, "Is that normal for her?" he shakes his head from side to side and replies, "More or less, it is how she is when she can't handle something." The surprised dragon also asks, "About how long will she be out"? The son of Bardock shrugs "Don't know, depends on how long she can process it in her mind while she is out, it is when she wakes up when you should be worried because it will go one of two ways normally either she will be mad as an Ox or will tolerate it until she can except it. More often than not, she will be mad." Aulier gives a nervous but amused chuckle "I guess I should steer clear for a little while after she wakes up huh?" the earth raised sayian gave a nervous chuckle "um, yeah". Aulier gives a mock salute and leaves him with his wife.

After already looking inside the ship, she was now observing the outside, when she had found something that did not belong. She pulled it off and used her instantaneous movement to head back to the main group.

-=-=-Meanwhile-=-=-

Once he saw, Kakarot take off with his unconscious wife back to the ship Vegeta grabbed his wife's arm and started to pull her in the direction he wanted. He called out to Mirai and Gohan "You two eldest brats, grab the two sleeping brats and come here".

Gohan walked over to his brother and slung him over his shoulder as Torankusu picked up his counterpart and slung him over his shoulder as well then pick up the counterpart of his sword. He looked up and saw Gohan shaking his head with an amused look on his face and "Shut up will you." As he started after his father, Gohan retorts "What?" Mirai looked over his shoulder to his former sensei's counterpart "I know what you were thinking so shut up about it, yes it does feel weird." Gohan lets out a laugh before Torankusu continued "To be honest we shouldn't be interacting at all." He looks at his counterpart "It can't be helped though, it was one thing to be in this time line before he was born and when he was an infant, because he wasn't old enough to remember me so I couldn't influence any decisions on his part. Now that he has met me, I do not know what could happen; only Aulier would know. No one told him did they." Gohan thought about it for a little bit "I think a few thing things may have slipped but when referencing to you we always would say Mirai incase he would try to eavesdrop or if he was in the room. The few time he asked about the subject we would give a vague answer. You okay?" Torankusu snapped out of his thought "huh… oh yeah I fine just a bit worried." Gohan cocks his head to the side with a inquisitive look "what is it?" then replaced it with a serious look "are we going to have to fight in a battle or something?" Torankusu gives a nervous laugh "I guess you could say that your grandfather had a vision about an hour before you guys showed up. I hope Aulier can figure something out to try to prevent too many casualties." Gohan gives a small tired laugh "what is with you and bad news are you jinxed or something?" Mirai defends himself "hey, the first time was to warn you guys, the second time was coincidence, The third time was to let everyone know I beat those androids in my time, this time is either bad timing or being here at the right time. Besides you need to meet your grandfather." They stop in front of King Vegeta and Bardock.

Vegeta placed his arm around his mate's waist and simply stated "Father" as he gestured to Bulma. King Vegeta gives a curt nod to his son and gestures for him to step aside. Vegeta moves away a few feet to allow his father to take in and scrutinize Bulma. He turns his scouter on to examine her power level, having heard stories about some of earth's women.

After a third time being circled, Bulma places her hands on her hips and tips her foot in irritation. King Vegeta smirks in amusement while continually circling her. Bulma mutters through her teeth "Vegeta what is your father doing?" Vegeta smirks knowing his wife is beginning to get irritated, decided to bait her and stated "Quiet Woman." Now being highly irritated almost growled "No Vegeta, answer my question." Continuing to smirk and to egg her on some more "I said 'quiet woman' this is necessary." Crossing her arms just under her chest still tapping her foot showing she was beginning to get mad "Necessary? How is this 'necessary'? Whatever happened to doing normal introductions? You could have said something like 'father this is my wife and mother of my children, Bulma'." She gently places a hand on King Vegeta's arm causing him to pause long enough for her to stomp over to her husband to get in his face before continuing "What is necessary about leaving me to stand there while your father circles me like a vulture circles a dead carcass?" Staying calm to keep the small smile from forming on his, face says, "It is to gather information." Bulma all but screams "INFORMATION! The only information he could get from doing that is my sizes. There is more to it than that, now tell me or so help me when we get back to earth you will be sleeping on the couch with no GR, no food, no training, and on house arrest for a month." Vegeta gives her a skeptical look "Oh and how to you plan on doing that when you know for a fact that you don't possess the required strength to restrain me much less keep me from my training." The blue haired female puffed out her chest and challenged "Oh I don't do I." trying to keep from laughing Vegeta said, "I know for a fact that you don't woman." Bulma stepped closer to her infuriating husband, and boldly stated "I. HAVE. MY. WAYS." Punctuating each work with a poke to the chest.

Watching this, Gohan turns to his grandfather Bardock, "You're not going to do the same to mom are you"? Bardock turns to Gohan "No son, King Vegeta told me that the prince had call and told him about the tempers all your wives something along the lines of 'sayian like'". he glanced at his grandson's wife and continued "After hearing this he wanted to see just how much so." Gohan chuckles "Just to let you know mom's method consisted of 'Frying pan now ask questions later' screaming her head off or both sometimes it's easier to escape mom and Bulma because they can't fly" Now with a look of interest Bardock faces his grandson "Oh, what about your wife?" Videl gives a glare at her husband wondering what he would say causing Gohan to be noticeably nervous before stammering "Ah man…geez…Videl, I haven't seen that look since High School." Regaining his composer he continued "There isn't escaping Videl because she had blackmailed me into teaching her to fly." Videl grins and says "Don't you forget it." Bardock laughs while shaking his head before turning his attention back to the prince and his wife.

Vegeta lets out a huff in order to keep a clear head and keep from yelling because he really had no need to yell before returning the smirk on his face and remarks "Fine. I is to see if you are deemed worthy to be my woman." Bulma screams at him "Worthy! I would think I would not have had two, two children with you if you didn't think I was worthy." His smirk became a bit toothy "It is customary for the ruling king to check out his heir's mate". Bulma calms down some and glares at her husband trying to see where he is coming from or going with this, before stating "Oh so then this is a test." King Vegeta claps his hands getting the attention of everyone then said "she passes, therefore she is worthy"

Aulier shows up at that moment and announces, "We have a problem." King Vegeta gestures for her to continue. Aulier states " I would like to discuss this with everyone back at the palace over food and drink I'm sure Prince Vegeta and his family and friends are hungry after there long trip. I would very much like to ask your permission to get the Namekian Piccolo as well as a friend of mine whom you should reform your treaty with. Prince Vegeta scoffs "If we are to be going to battle we don't need that Namek and we sure as hell don't need that CAT." Aulier spun around and glared at the prince and coldly said "We will be needing them in case you have forgotten THAT Namek is as strong as a super sayian possibly a super sayian 2 is also the former guardian of Earth and his predecessor may have passed on information on how to seal away semi-immortal and immortal beings. In addition, as you so kindly put it that 'CAT' is a student of mine as well as Torankusu and her manipulation of magic-KI is on par with mine own usage. Now unless you can think of a way to kill an immortal being, I advise you to remember whom you are disrespecting and shut up. Even thou I am technically a guest on your planet I remember inquiring permission from your father not you, since you are not yet king." King Vegeta smirks at the fact his son was just put in his place and answered, "Permission granted". Aulier smiled at him, bowed, and stood "Thank You Sire. I know that your trust in outside forces is wavering due to the whole Frieza mess but unlike him, I am not looking to oppress any race right now I'm just looking for assistance. I will suggest sure rooms are set up for your guests and I must suggest having all your soldiers as well as your guests to be served in the grand dining hall so everyone will be briefed at the same time." King Vegeta nodded "Consider it done" then he signaled everyone to head back to the palace to make sure everything is put into motion. Aulier turned to Torankusu "I need you to fetch Goku and his wife and make sure they head to the palace". Torankusu uses instant transmission to get Goku and ChiChi. Afterwards she uses instantaneous movement and heads to earth.

A/N: Oh my gosh long chapter part two will be out soon. Let me know if anyone is to out of character.


	17. Cures, Family, and Tracking devices? Pt2

**Chapter 17: Cures, Family, and Tracking devices? Pt2**

A/N: okay warning you now this chapter is going to be slow going. It is that way in order to get information about New characters and provide background on the Bad GUY.

Chapter 17: Of Cures, Family, and…Tracking devices? Part 2

-=-On Earth-=-

Piccolo was at the lookout meditating as usual when he felt a huge power level unlike he felt all the sudden, snapping him out of it. He walked over to the ledge of the lookout and calmly instructed Dendea "Go into the temple until I can find out what we are dealing with." Dendea ran into the temple as told when Piccolo saw a huge dark purple dragon flying towards the lookout that had a horse like mane that shown like the Aurora Borealis. Piccolo ponders, _"What is she doing here?"_ around a hundred feet from the lookout she transforms back to her humanoid form and lands. Piccolo addresses her "Aulier?" she catches her breath "Oh good you still recognize me even after fusing. Look I don't have a lot of time to explain what is going on or should I say will be going on, on Planet Vegeta. I will say this I am in need of your assistance as former guardian in hopes that your predecessor had passed on the information on how to seal evil beings." Piccolo raises an eyebrow "like the evil containment wave?" Aulier shakes her no "I need something like how Garlic was sealed a dark crystal at least the spell I know someone that can conjure up a dark crystal. I will be going to get them after I leave here. I must implore you to come I'm not necessarily asking you as Piccolo or the former Kami but as The Nameless Namek." Piccolo answers, "I'll come with you." Aulier flashes a smile as thanks, grabs his arm, and disappears with him.

-=- on a planet in the Seyfert galaxy -=-

A female cat-creature with light brown fur, black hair that is waist long, her tail wrapped around her waist very must how the sayians did. Her ears poked though her hair on the top of her head. Placed between her ears was a gold diadem with adorned with Blood Rubies marking her as the next in line for the crown. She wore the red dragon armor given to her by her sensei. Under it she wore an dark red sleeveless shirt that showed off the ruby that was implanted in the dip of her collarbone signifying she was married. She wore an armored skirt in the same color as her other armor, that stopped mid-thigh but remained open in the front, so allowed even more movement and underneath she wore a free flowing dark red skirt that stopped just passed the knees. Also wearing dark red knee high boots. She was practicing forms with her long sword that was enchanted the same way Torankusu and Trunks' Swords were but inscribed down the middle _"protect those that are weaker than you"._

Aulier appeared along with Piccolo and approached her cat-creature. The cat-creature sheathed the sword into its scabbard, and abruptly turned around and said "You're late Aulier, I was wondering if you would ever come. You should have come as soon as Planet Vegeta was wished back." Aulier sighs "Then you know." The cat-creature retorts, "I've been training hard for the past year." Piccolo asks, "Year?" Aulier answers, "A year here is equivalent to eight months on earth." Piccolo retorts, "That was close to when we first found out about the two boys having the monkey bite disease." The cat creature snaps back "Exactly, our seers have seen what has happened and what may happen. The situation on Planet Vegeta will become direr the longer you stall. You should know this being the Cosmic Dragon! What Bardock's vision did not show is that that dark dragon you are going to be facing is Hadie (hay-dee). Let's go we can't waste any more time." She places a hand on Aulier's shoulder and signals that she is ready. Then the trio disappears.

-=-on Planet Vegeta-=-

Servants were scurrying all over the palace showing King Vegeta's guests to their rooms, making sure they can find their way around the palace, and the like. There was an announcement of importance made around the planet notifying all elites, second, and third class fighters to report to the palace. Steady flows of soldiers were headed into the palace, upon arriving they were told to report to the Grand dining hall.

Aulier, Piccolo, and the cat-creature arrived in front of the palace. The cat-creature turned to piccolo and said "I should introduce myself my name is Princess Katzy (cat-zee)" she held out her hand, Piccolo grasped it and introduced himself "Piccolo also known as The Nameless Namek since it seems that more people are more familiar to that title." Katzy's eyes went wide "So it is you, I heard that one of their strong fighters had the honor of fusing with you. Coincidently that particular Namekian fighter was my friend and his 'little brother' is now the new guardian of earth I'm glad and excited for Nail and Dendea. We will talk more later".

All the fighters were seated waiting for their King to make his presence known to them. There was a fanfare as the doors opened King Vegeta came in with Katzy on his left, she was wearing a blood red open chest dress that displayed her marital ruby, it hugged her curves on one the left side it stopped at the knee went in a down ward angle and stopped at the ankle on the right side. She wore her dragon armor, her diadem, and dark red three-inch ankle boots. Prince Vegeta came in wearing the same type of royal armor his father with Bulma wearing a shimmering royal blue long sleeved form fitting ankle length dress and strappy heels. Trunks came in also wearing the sayian royal armor as requested by his father but instead of the traditional red cape, he had a royal purple one and his sword strapped to his back. Bardock came in wearing his usual armor but with a hunter green cloak over his shoulders held by a brooch embellished with a blue version of the royal crest. Goku came in wearing sayian armor designed by Bulma, on his left ChiChi is wearing a goldenrod cheongsam with white lotus flower design. Goten followed after his parents wearing identical armor that Goku is wearing. Gohan came in after his brother also wearing Bulma designed sayian armor but with a sleeveless body suit like all the other men before him Videl on his left, wearing an aquatic blue strapless corseted dress with flowing skirt with dark blue flats. Torankusu came in his dragon armor ensemble with his sword strapped to his back. Aulier was on his right wearing her armor with a form fitting sleeveless dark purple dress revealing metallic tribal tattoo design is actually raised some from her skin and went down the full length of her arm, on the skirt portion was a dragon design, with knee high black boots. Piccolo came in last wearing his normal clothing including the shoulder pads/cape and turban, once arriving at the King's Table he stood in a corner.

Everyone in the room was able to sit down after the king and his guests sat down. There were murmurs of wondering why humans were able to sit at the King's Table along with a third class, and why a Namekian was here amongst the subjects. King Vegeta stood cleared his throat and ordered "Silence!" everyone quieted down and waited for him to speak, King Vegeta continued "I would like to welcome you all to this banquet as well as our honored guests. I would also like to welcome back my son Prince Vegeta he is here with is mate and his son Prince Trunks unfortunately Princess Bulla…" Aulier stood gaining the attention of King Vegeta "Aulier you wish to say something". Aulier gives a small bow then says "I apologize for the intrusion but, if it pleases his majesty but also with the permission of Prince Vegeta and his mate that I can go a fetch her since she is royalty and should be here and if Kakarot's eldest son and his mate wish I can fetch their daughter as well." King Vegeta replies, "There is no problem with that but it is up the parents". Aulier looks to Prince Vegeta and Bulma. The prince answers "May as well". Then she turns to Gohan and Videl they shake their heads 'no'. Aulier turns back to King Vegeta "I'll be back in five minutes". Then she disappears.

There was an outbreak of outrage amongst the subjects. There were cries for execution, shouts about women not knowing their place, murmurs about the king being corrupt, and whispers of oppression. King Vegeta once again called for silence. Everyone calmed down then the king spoke again "Let me make this clear, my son, Prince Vegeta, that woman, as well as my guests with the exception of the earth women. They have more power than, any of us, among them are the ones that over through Frieza's reign, and killed him. They are third class warrior Kakarot and the Cosmic Dragon's Protector Torankusu. Kakarot faced Frieza in his true form on Planet Namek and destroyed him leaving him with half a body before that planet exploded. From what I was told Frieza's father King Cold found what was left of his body and built him a new one he wanted revenge on Kakarot. When they landed on Earth, they both met their end at the hands of Torankusu. The Namek Piccolo, Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot's son, Gohan have all faced off with Frieza." There were more murmurs about it being impossible for a third class to face off with Frieza. "It seems there is skepticism amongst you." He turns to his guests "Care to give a demonstration?" Prince Vegeta and the Earth raised sayians get up and head to a large open Balcony that allows for an expansive view of the Main Kingdom. King Vegeta makes a request "I would like to see in order whom made it to the transformation of Super Sayian."

Aulier shows up with Bulla whom is wearing a light blue floral dress with white sandals. The Earth women, King Vegeta, and Katzy walk over near the balcony, to watch the show Bulla runs up to her mother to grab her hand. Aulier walks over to the other side of King Vegeta and says, "Ah, the demonstration looks like I made it on time." King Vegeta smirks "Yes, you did I think you should join them. The people do not believe who you are." Aulier nods, materializes her normal armor-fighting outfit, and joins the males. King Vegeta signals to begin Goku moves forward some and transforms followed by Vegeta, Gohan, Torankusu, Goten, and Trunks transform at the same time. Bulma informs King Vegeta, "There are higher levels of Super Sayian three that we know of to be exact." The king gives her an inquisitive look. Bulma returns the look with a mischievous smirk. He asks the group "Is there in fact higher levels of Super Sayian?" The group looks at each other and gives a nod before falling back to their starting position. Gohan moves forward, powers up to the second level, then Vegeta and Goku powering up at the same time, Followed by Torankusu. Everyone falls back except Goku he lets out a yell and powers up to the third level he turns to Goten and Trunks "Boys it's your turn". Then he turns to King Vegeta "these two are going to demonstrate Fusion". Trunks hands his sword to Torankusu. Then the duo move forward and get into their stance. Goku instructs them "Remember perfect symmetry." Goten and Trunks reply at the same time "Right"

Piccolo thinks to himself "they seem to be in the right mind frame but let's see if they can pull it off again after years of not needing to perform the technique."

They start "Fu…"

Gohan thinks to himself "Come on I know you two can do it."

"…sion…"

Vegeta watches intently "Show the old man what you can do".

"…HA!"

The light from the fusion dies down and shows that they performed the technique perfectly, resulting in a super sayian Gotenks, he introduces himself "My name is Gotenks, now I shall show I can go the next two levels." He powers up level two "This is level two…" he let out a yell and powers up to level three "…and this is level three."

King Vegeta claps his hands "Apparently despite what power level one is born with, with proper training one can climb the ranks of power. You have proven to have the power to be classified as Super Elites" The now proclaimed Super elite sayians land on the balcony and power down and Gotenks defuses back to Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo approaches the rest of his team gives them a nod then launches into the air beside Aulier. She introduces Piccolo "Long ago you may have heard stories about Super Nameks because old planet Namek was once your neighboring planet. There were stories about a Namek referred as 'The Nameless Namek' whom originally could have also gone toe-to-toe with Frieza and he did up until a certain point." Piccolo flashes a look of irritation. She finishes "Well he is no longer nameless, Piccolo" Piccolo powers up to his fullest a random sayian turns on his scouter only to have it overload and explode. King Vegeta gives a nod. Piccolo powers back down and lands.

Aulier turns to Gohan "Gohan you can still power up to your mystic state right." Gohan gives a nod, then she continues, "I got to thinking about it, since you have a mystic state you have the potential to turn it into the Dragon Mystic state. What you do is you start channeling your mystic power then ¾ of the way you switch it to super sayian. It is a little tricky but I know you can pull it off." She turns to Torankusu "I want you to demonstrate the Dragon Mystic state step by step. Gohan pay attention afterwards it's your turn." Gohan raises an eyebrow "Is that a challenge?" Aulier smirks "Actually it's more of a dare. I dare you Son Gohan to do better than Torankusu, he pulled it off on the second time, I want you to pull it off the first time around." Gohan crosses his arms and replies "Alright I'm Game. If I pull this off you have to reveal your true form." Aulier turns to King Vegeta "Do we have your permission to continue on with this challenge"? King Vegeta replies, "This is very entertaining after the demonstrations we will commence with the briefing of the upcoming events. Begin!" Torankusu begins to power up with his mystic state. The power level was close to what would be close to super sayian level two. Then his hair flashes to a gold color, but stayed down like it was in his base form. His eyes stayed the light blue color of his base form. Gohan nods then comments, "I think I have the concept, but since my hair is naturally spiky, the only difference with my transformation will be my eye color. I noticed that despite his hair going gold like with the super sayian transformation his hair stayed down and kept his natural eye color." Aulier remarks "Ah, but the beauty of it is with you, is that you will look like you're at super sayian level two but have the power that is around the power of level three or higher." Prince Vegeta retorts, "That is cheating". Aulier shrugs "Maybe, but there is a disadvantage to having long hair." Videl comments, "Long hair can get in the way of any kind of fight." Aulier nods then says "Alright Gohan it is your turn." Gohan lifts into the air and begins to power up in his mystic state, after a few minutes his hair starts to flicker gold before staying gold his eyes stayed pitch black in color. He closed his eyes and started to meditate on it while staying in that state to get a good feel for it. He opened his eyes again and looked at Aulier, "I think I have a good feeling for it. I want to test to see if I can go straight to it now." The cosmic dragon smirks and gestures for him to try it. Gohan powers down all the way takes a couple deep breaths then powers back up his hair turns golden again his eyes flash for a spit second to teal before staying black. Aulier applauds him "Excellent Gohan, You won now as par the deal I am to reveal my true-self". Gohan powers back down and lands back on the balcony beside his father.

Aulier introduces herself "I am Aulier the overseer of Time and Space, I am the Cosmic Dragon". Almost like a spell cast upon her, her body started to elongate as well as her arms her outfit and armor began to turn into her dark purple scales her aura flared wildly around her body her hair began to turn the same color as her aura. Bat like wings started to grow out of her back her face took on a long snout. Golden studs lined both sides of her neck, full length of her forelegs, along both sides of her ribs, down the thigh part of her hind legs, and down a ¼ of the way of her strong tail on the tip of her tail, it leafed out like the petals of a wilting flower. Her hair turned into a horse like mane, which went from her forehead back to the full length of her necks. She had a row of hair on the underside of the forearm part of her front legs; she also had a row of hair going from the base of her tail also going about a ¼ of the way down in medium short spikes. On either side of her head were black horns three feet in length. After she was finished transforming she was roughly fifteen feet in length, eight feet at the shoulder and her wingspan was around thirty feet. She flapped her wings, landed on the balcony, and folded her wings back. She spoke telepathically which had an odd echo effect. _"King Vegeta I will give the briefing in this form."_

King Vegeta gestured that she had the floor. Aulier continued, _"Take a good look at this form. Because in three months' time the reptilians will be coming here to wage war, but they will not be alone they will have my sister Hadie, she is my polar opposite. She is the overseer of all the levels of the underworlds and hells in the many different universes. Druid Bardock has already had a vision about it and the seers on Planet Katz have foreseen it too. I was not surprised to find a REMORA tracking device on the ship that Prince Vegeta and his allies came in. They must have claimed that they were warning passing ships that Planet Vegeta was back when they were looking for him. Even though they were looking for him hoping, they can find the connection to me. Alternatively, should I say the person in connection to me. Torankusu is actually Prince Trunks a half-sayain from another time where he is the last remaining sayian. When I found him, he was suffering from Simian Bitan. I cured him by giving some of my blood turning him full sayian. Afterwards I gave him the name Torankusu and he offered his services to be my protector. Hadie's humanoid form is also identical to mine except she has black hair and wears all black. I will supply brand new armor, like the armor that Princess Katzy, Torankusu, and I wear. The reptilians will be able to get through the current armor you all possess. I am also aware that also in three months' time is the planet's full moon but that is Hadie's style, to give the enemy false hope. Do not count on it most likely than not she will find a way to cover it._" There was talk about no longer having the advantage or always using the power ball. King Vegeta once again called for silence. Then Aulier continued _"King Vegeta and I along with the top generals and the Super Elites will periodically discuss strategy in detail up until the battle. I will tell you this; the main strategy is this King Rex will be leading his troops on the ground, King Vegeta you will be facing them off there. Hadie will mostly likely have her champions she would not risk bring back past villains from hell, No her style for this type of battle will be the use of demons that can change into the person they are fighting down to how much KI they have and techniques. I am planning on the Super Elites facing them off. Torankusu you will be facing with Hadie's Protector, his name is Ace, he is a necromancer that specializes in demonic weaponry. I will be facing off with Hadie."_

King Vegeta suggests, "Maybe you should explain to my fighters yours and sister's back story."

The Cosmic Dragon walks to the middle of the grand dining room, turns around to face everyone, sits down wrapping her tail around her legs, and then she stretches out her wings before folding them back. She turns her head looking out in the distance; her eyes seemed to sadden as she pondered on whether or not to talk about it. Torankusu walks up to her and whispers to her "If it hurts to talk about it decline telling it." Simultaneously she snaps head to face him and her wings snap open creating a large gale, glaring at him she shouts _"NO! This story must be told!"_ Torankusu was startled to say the least having never been snapped at by her in this form. Aulier's eyes soften she looks at everyone in the room _"Not only does it sadden me but it is very complicated story about the death of an immortal, the creator…" _Aulier looks up _"My Father."_ She looks back at everyone once again she lays down crossing her front legs and resting her head on, her legs _"Might as well get comfortable, it is a long story."_ Torankusu jumps up to sit on her left shoulder near the joint where her wing is he pulls his right leg and wraps his arms around it, while his left one hangs along Aulier's leg. Everyone else gets comfortable in his or her chairs while others find a spot on the floor, King Vegeta goes to sit on his throne to listen. _"My father was a Dragon of surmountable power and size. He could swallow planets whole, rearrange galaxies with gales of wind from his wings. A hundred years after he created the original universe, several millennia have pasted on most of the planets, one such planet was the planet my mother was from, Planet Siren. Planet Siren had three clans they were what you would call Mermaids, Harpies, and Succubus. Like all the other planets he while checking them out he landed on the ground and wondered around he noticed that this planet was had all females. He took a Male humanoid form. Even though all the Sirens were trying to gain his attention, the one that gained most of his attention was my mother, the queen harpy. Needless to say they had me. My father had to continue checking on the universe. After some time he came back for a visit, because my mother knew who he was understood he could not stay with us all the time, but on this visit the succubus queen demanded to be able to bear him a child or she would kill my mother. Reluctantly he did because he did not want to see my mother hurt. The succubus queen sometime later had my sister. Periodically my father would come and visit my mother and I but not his other child because that was not part of the deal. Several years later, the succubus queen approached my father while he was in his dragon form, since he was getting ready to leave, she told him that she was tired of him only visiting my mother and I and not her and her child. He told her that she only wanted to bear him a child and she did there was no agreement for him to visit the child or her. The succubus queen was furious with this response and hurled a spear at my mother, he blocked it and it pierced him in the chest. In a rage my mother killed the succubus queen with her sword. She raced back to my father noticing that he was in fact dying…"_

_-=-Flashback-=-_

"How are you dying I thought you were immortal?" asked the harpy queen

The creator gave a sore chuckle "we don't we only die giving our life willingly to protect someone we love."

-=-End Flashback-=-

"…_with his last bit of energy transported himself to the neighboring planet that wasn't inhabited. Out of respect of my father, she reluctantly finished raising my sister along with me. My father's spirit is now the constellation Draco and it surrounds mother's home planet. About a month after Hadie and I discovered we could become dragons like our father. Mother told me that my dragon form looked identical to father's including the and that Hadie's even though the same in shape just in the color black. Five years after father sacrificed himself to protect mom his spirit made an appearance before Hadie and I. He told us he was surprised that we would be able to become dragons, and that the universes needed a new overseer. Seeing that he had two heirs, I guess you could say, he decided to split the job in two, he gave me all of time and space in the living world and Hadie all the universes in the underworld. So without complaint we took our jobs. A few hundred years ago I had a feeling that I needed to visit father's grave planet. Once arriving there, I saw that father's body was stone. I reverted to my humanoid form walked up to my father's body and bowed in respect that was when I felt a hand under my chin lifting it up. I looked up to see who it was lifting my chin and it was my father. He told me to look for a protector he told me the conditions my protector would be living in as well. He warned me about how different forms my protector would be in depending on the timeline they were raised, and that they were male. I inquired my father as to why Hadie's dragon form was black. He told me that it was because she was not born out of love but of necessity. After I had bid my father farewell once more, I went looking for the protector father told me about. My sister approached me after she figured out that she was given the lesser job and wanted to switch. I told her no and if she had a problem with it to take it up with father. I followed her back to father's grave and she called him out. He appeared, told her that his decision was final, and sent her back to her realm. Then I went on my way to continue finding my protector. Twenty years ago, Hadie attacked me while I was visiting Planet Katz. I managed to send her back to the underworld but not without serious injury. That was how I met Princess Katzy I took on a cat-creature form to hide myself from Hadie and trained Katzy for several years. When her families seers gave me the hint to look in the timelines of earth for my protector. And that was ten years ago."_

King Vegeta cleared his throat and announced "Okay now that we have an idea of what we are up against everyone is dismissed and we will meet at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon. To begin everyone's training."

Aulier shakes her shoulder to nudge Torankusu. He jumps off and stretches. Then Aulier reverts to her humanoid form and yawns. She and Torankusu were on their way to their room when he comments to her "I think you left out a detail." Aulier remarks "Oh, and what detail is that?" Torankusu smirks and replies "the detail on how you would know what the person would look like." Aulier lets a small laugh escape "Oh that one I left it out deliberately." Torankusu inquires "What was it that your father told you about what the person would look like, and how are you sure that it was me?" Aulier answers innocently "simple, because you look like father and unlike your counterpart, you have the same attitude at father". Torankusu stops in mid-step as Aulier continues to walk playfully teasing him by swaying her hips to get him to start walking. Torankusu snaps out of his stupor and runs up to catch up to her. Then she stopped swaying her hips. Her protector thought to himself _"She really needs to not do that."_

A/N: Bum, Bum, Bum… so let me know what you thought about the story so far. Is anyone way out of character? What did you think of Aulier and Hadie's back story? The next chapter will be covering the three months of training covering just important details then the chapter will be the big battle. Please, please, review. I think I didn't get any reviews on the last few chapters because I didn't ask or suggest reviews. I'll stop rambling and get to work on the next chapter.

A/N2: edited the galaxy from which Katy's planet was in from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Seyfert galaxy because I found information pertaining to Katzy and her planet and saw that was where I originally had her. Know if you are wandering the Seyfert Galaxy is between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy.


	18. Three Months of Training

A/N: I have NO Excuse for a 3+yr hiatus.

Chapter 18: Three Months of Training

The Aulier and the Z Warriors went to the training field with the rest of the sayain elite. Piccolo went off to the side to do his meditations. Goku and Vegeta go off to train together. Aulier suggests to Torankusu that he should train Trunks in how to use his sword properly for use in battle. Torankusu nods and heads over to Trunks. Aulier approaches Gohan and suggests that he should train with her, Gohan shrugs his shoulders.

Gohan gets into his stance and Aulier gets into her stance they circle each other like some strange ritual waiting for the other to make the first move, Aulier fakes Gohan out he goes for a block, Gohan attempts a double jab at her as Aulier blocks with her fore arms. Aulier smirks and starts bouncing on her feet as if she is finding the beat of a song.

Torankusu notices this as she goes for an attack he groans in exasperation catching everyone else's attention from their training. Everyone looks at him he says, "Watch"

Aulier goes for a sidekick Gohan blocks it. The half-sayian goes for an elbow to the chest Aulier dodges by dropping to the ground and kick Gohan's feet out from under him. Gohan does a nip-up and back flips as Aulier charges him. The two dueling parties go for a round of punches and kicks. Gohan gets the last kick in and sends Aulier flying she stops herself by digging her feet into the ground and charges the half-sayian ones more time. Upon approach, she flips in the air and kicks Gohan under the chin sending him in the air. Gohan stops himself and charges a Ki blast and hurls it at Aulier as she was charging at him, she stops does a spin kick sending it back to him at a faster rate than he sent it. Gohan managed to deflect into some nearby trees taking out a good chunk of the woods. Gohan turns around after seeing the damage "What the hell? I know I dint put that much energy into that blast." Aulier smirks "That is because I turned your attack into my attack. Now are we going to continue to chat or are we going to dance? Oh and Gohan, don't hold back you are going to need to use the dragon mystic form in the upcoming battle."

Torankusu groans under his breath "Just don't kill him maybe you should be the one to go easy on him." Aulier shows up in front of him and slaps him "If he had to face my sister she wouldn't go easy on him she would eat him for dinner so I suppose you get back to your training you will be facing ACE. Besides you already should know that what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

Gohan sighs "Fine if that's the kind of fight you want I guess I'll go for it." He powers up to the dragon mystic form, Aulier shows back up in front of him and powers up as well. They charge each other and start the second round with a volley of punches and they broke apart. Gohan charges up a quick Kamehameha wave and throws it at Aulier to test a theory like the regular blast she did the same thing but this time he saw what she did in that she absorbs it at a quick rate and throws it back at the same time. Once it was headed back to him he sent it back to her to see if it would happen again this time she dodged it but singed her long hair. When she saw this, she went berserk. She went flying at Gohan in a rage and started to punch at him. Gohan did his best to block as many punches as possible until she sent him flying Gohan managed to stop himself in midair but not in enough time to dodge the KI blast headed towards him all he could do was block it. He charged back at Aulier and returned the favor with Ki-enhanced punches sending Aulier back to the ground. Aulier lands with one knee down, one knee up, and both hands on the ground and her head tucked into her chest. She looks up and shakes the dust from her body like she's dancing then lunches into the air to even out with Gohan. She sways to some unknown song. Torankusu warns Gohan "Don't let that fool you she is fully alert!" Gohan nods to show he understood but did not take his eyes off the dancing female he decided to test out what Mirai was talking about he tossed a small Ki blast at her she had an energy shield up and it absorbed it before it even touched her. She stopped and charged Gohan with an instantaneous movement and did a roundhouse kick to the back of Gohan's neck sending him to the ground knocked out.

Aulier lands on the ground and walks up beside Gohan to check on him. She nudged him with her foot on his right leg no movement, she moves to his shoulders to flip him over to check his breathing just when she was about to flip him over he grabs her ankles and pulls her on to the ground and he flies back up into the sky and powers up once again.

Goku was about to interfere when he heard Aulier chuckling, "I think we should call it quits for now. I know that you don't have the energy left to expend, well without tapping into that very interesting reservoir of energy you have. Now tell me this, while you were fighting me was your heart into the fight?" Gohan powers down and slowly lowers to the ground "Not really, I was into it enough to stay alive, beside I knew that you wouldn't kill me so I knew I my life wasn't in danger." Aulier sits up on her elbows and cocks head to the side "I guess I'll just have to work on that now won't I." Gohan looks at Mirai and his father "Why do I get a bad feeling about this." Mirai replies "You should be worried but not worried at the same time."

-=-=- Mean While -=-=-

-=- On Planet Reptila -=-

A slim female than looked identical to Aulier was pacing the throne room floor, the only things that differed her from Aulier was her midnight hair, the rises that also resembled tribal tattoos were silver instead of gold and her battle outfit was black. And she was pissed, for she had been waiting on her advisor to show his ugly mug for over five hours.

The huge dark double doors opened and a demon that looked like it had the body of a mange stricken monkey, with a goat's head, and lion's tail. He came running in as fast as he could, and all the sudden yielded when he saw the female turn in his direction. She shouted "Do you know how long you have been keeping me waiting on your sorry ass?" The goat demon shuddered "M-My greatest a-a-apologies L-L-Lady Haddie!" the impatient female put her hands on her hips and taps her foot giving a glare that would send Chi-Chi to go studying, The nervous advisor said "Well…" Hadie growled, "I'm not waiting for a deep hole in the ground! Do you have any Intel reports?" the goat continued " There isn't a whole lot to say: we have confirmed that your sister is in fact on planet Vegeta with her protector, we have also gathered that two more full blooded sayians, three half breeds, and three humans who all came from a planet Called Earth, There is a Namekian, and a Cat-creature we have gathered is Princess Katzy." Hadie was pacing as she was listening to the report and was in a bit of surprise that a Namekian was among the group, "Find out more if possible on this Namek." The goat demon bowed and left the throne room.

-=-On Planet Vegeta-=-

Aulier was once again training with Gohan exchanging punches in the air when she gave him a hell-a-shish roundhouse kick to the head sending him to the ground knocking him out. Fasha was watching this match when she went to check on Gohan. Noticing the shape he was in he suggested that he be taken to the infirmary.

After the fight everyone figured it was time to take a break anyways as everyone was leaving Mirai stopped because he sensed a KI that wasn't sayain like. Aulier asked if everything was alright Torankusu replied "I'm not sure, I'll tell you later. Go on ahead of me. Aulier nodded and responded "Let me know if you find anything." Torankusu took flight and went in the direction of where he sensed it.

-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-

Aulier, King Vegeta, and Bardock were in the throne room taking about strategy when Torankusu came in with an unconscious Gatorian slumped over his shoulders King Vegeta gave him a disapproving look "What is the meaning of this?" Torankusu replied "Where do you do interrogations? I found this gator spying on us as we were training. King Vegeta summons for Borgos to the throne room. Upon arriving Borgos knelt down before the king, "You summoned me sire." King Vegeta points to the Gatorian on Torankusu's shoulders "I want you to take this prisoner to the underground cells and interrogate him, find out why he is here and who he serves." Aulier clears her throat the King sharply turns around and glares at her "Something you wish to say?" Aulier states "Yes, I am pretty sure he works for my sister I would suggest finding out what my sister's plan is if he knows anything at all. For all we know he is just a disposable spy that she would have killed upon giving her info that he gathered from watching us." Bardock comments under his breath "Sounds like something Frieza would do". King Vegeta heard what Bardock but decided not to comment because he knew that was true. "Borgos try to find out what you can from this Gatorian."

After wondering though corridors and tunnels in the underground. The rest of Bardock's team woke up the Gatorian with a bucket of water. The reptile sputtered awake and looked around the room. Only to find himself in a cell with a handful of sayians looking at him. Borgos starts with an obvious question "Why are you here?" the Gatorian responds with "I'm Not at liberty to tell you." Tora gives an incentive " Tell us what you know of Hadie's plan and I'll give you a painless death." The Gatorian shakes his head "I'm disposable. Hadie would have killed me anyways despite being captured by you monkeys." Shugesh comments " Well that is some info granted it was something we already knew." Taking the hint Fasha adds on "OH yeah, I've lost count how many times Frieza would kill some of our king's best men because he could that is how dictators run their business. Shoot he had us killed because we were getting to strong. "the Gator returned with "My clan is the largest and weakest on the planet." Then he clapped his hands over his mouth. Fasha resumes talking "Well I guess we aren't getting anything from him, let's go." She turned away from the Gatorian and left the rest of the crew followed suite. Several hours later the Gatorian sees what appears to be a human female with short hair, come down bearing a tray of food. He thought about this site "Are these Saiyans so thoughtless as to send a human down with me? And with food is she expecting me to break to her unlike those Saiyans." Little did he know was that her spouse was on the other side of the door keeping track of her energy levels. The human spoke, "Hello my name is Videl I volunteered to keep an eye on you while everyone else ate, I deal with bad guys back on Earth. I don't see what makes you so different." Out raged by this "Why you little tramp! I'm 1,000's times stronger that you humans." Videl scoffed "Insult heard it! As far as humans, I have met some humans as strong as a weakened Saiyan and buddy you don't scare me." The Gatorian shouts "WE ARE NOT BUDDIES! We are going to destroy Earth when we are done with Planet Vegeta. SHIT!" and he turned around as not to face her again. When suddenly hears what sounds like a leg of lamb land in his cell. He turns back around and looks at her and sees that she is in her seat eating her meal he inquires "Did you give me this?" Videl bocks "Did you see me come in with a leg of lamb? Obviously we are being watched. Did you think I would be stupid enough to come down here if the place wasn't being watched? You sir are a moron." Being a smartass he responds with "Not a moron just a flunky. Though I maybe disposable I want to say I did something worthwhile." Videl responds "worthwhile? That's not worthwhile, when I think of worthwhile… I think knowing the people in my city are safe after kicking bad guy ass. Besides we have gotten to know each other pretty well tell me why earth? I can understand Planet Vegeta from some of the stories I have heard. I you were to ask me most of them don't know how to kick back and relax." The Gatorian questioned "Sound to me you don't like the Sayians, yet here you are…why?" Videl chuckled "My husband is a ½ blood." The Gatorian once again inquired "Does that mean he is weaker that a full blood? or stronger?" Videl saw this as getting info on Gohan and switched tactics a bit "I don't know I don't watch him train with his father, Piccolo, and Prince Vegeta." The Gatorian asked "This 'Piccolo' is he a Namek?" Videl runs through her thoughts and marks that she never said the word "Namek" she replies "What of it? Does it matter if he is or isn't?" the Gatorian gives her a freebie "Hadie is interested in knowing if he is The Namek." Videl have heard the stories replies "All I know is he decided to stay on earth when all the Nameks left when they were staying on earth during and after the battle with some guy named Frieza. The only person that would know that would be him." The Gator took that as she not knowing he turned around noticed several more pieces of meat on the floor feeling his stomach grumble he decides to eat tired of talking with a human.

Videl gets up with her tray and walks out the door Gohan gives her a "Good Job" smirk the walk the corridors and stairs back to the throne room in silence.

Upon entering the throne room they find Aulier and Katzy arguing about sending a human to interrogate a captive before that argument could be finished Gohan clears his throat and they stopped arguing they need to get a debriefing from Videl on her take on this Gatorian. King Vegeta asked "What did you get off him?" Videl replies "He was definitely after information he shown interest after I had mentioned Gohan I'd have to say if he is after one half sayian then he is after Goten and Trunks as well he also showed interest in Piccolo he wanted to know if he was referred to as "The Namek" as he put it. I played it as I didn't know. As far as why they want to destroy Planet Vegeta as well as Earth I have my own theory." King Vegeta Inquires "What is this Theory human, I mean Vi-Del?" Videl shakes it off knowing she couldn't gain his respect "to put it bluntly I would have to say revenge." Prince Vegeta asks "How do you figure?" Videl snaps at him "You should know I have done detective work. Beside it was fairly simple hearing the stories that Gohan told me that he had heard as a kid and hearing Aulier's story it was simple math I figure that much before I talked to the guy I just wanted to confirm it.

Hadie wants to hurt Aulier by destroying planets that she was sworn to protect since their father's passing Aulier was hurt when Frieza destroyed the planet once already. That is why she is fighting to protect it now and as for Earth, Hadie knows it has been left virtually defenseless, it strongest fighters were called here. So why not blow earth up first she wants to see Aulier's Reaction."

A/N: let me know what you think final chapter is already in progress. Was Videl In character or to obtuse in her deduction skills. Would love some feedback. I know gone way to long


End file.
